HITORI no DANSHI
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Tres años despues de la ultima batalla en el Digimundo. Takeru esta en secundaria y Daisuke es su mejor amigo, pero todo cambia cuando descubre que Daisuke, Miyako y Hikari le mienten y las cosas empeoran cuando Yamato le da una mala noticia. [Shonen ai]
1. Gotjimal

**Hitori no danshi. **

(一人の男子)

By Hisaki Radien

Viernes, 16 de Septiembre de 2005, 5:23:55 p.m.

_Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo)_

Notas de la autora:

Hola, hola soy yo Hisaki-chan trayendo otra locura mía, la historia de este fic no es muy larga se me ocurrió una noche que no tenía nada que hacer XD, el titulo significa: "Un Chico solitario" la pareja principal la dejo en sorpresa. XD XD después se irá rebelando.

_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ genial… ya vas a empezar otra vez con tus mendigas intrigas._

O.o ¿Yami? ¿Tú aquí?

_Yami hisaki: Sip, no puedo dejar que publiques algo tan tranquilamente._

¬¬ ¿o sea que vienes a molestar porque no tienes en que ocuparte?

_Yami hisaki: ¬.¬U Tómalo como quieras…_

¬¬x …Está bien, ya qué. Está bien espero les guste, por cierto este fic es para celebrar que mi otro fic: Corazones Sincronizados cumple el 19 de septiembre un año. ¡Felicidades!

_Yami hisaki: Este también es un Angst, así que estén preparadas…_

Y preparados_ n.n _y no olviden dejar Reviews y su E-mail en sus reviews para responderles. Okas?

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "…" Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, MAYUSCULA gritos; **Negrita** resaltar palabras o frases.

Sin más preámbulo… al fic.

**Capítulo 1: Gotjimal (Mentiras)**

Era un bonito día de primavera en Odaiba, el sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo, pero a pesar de ser primavera el frío del invierno aun estaba presente por ser mediados de marzo. Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde la batalla contra Venommyotismon. Y ahora los chicos: Desde Iori hasta Miyako ya habían pasado a Secundaria. Las cosas había ido muy bien desde que el Digimundo había sido salvado, pero las puertas del Digimundo se habían cerrado, solo de ves en cuando los chicos podían entrar a él, por lo que rara vez alguno de ellos podía ir a visitar a sus compañeros Digimon.

Iori (Cody) estaba en primer grado, Daisuke (Davis), Hikari (Kari) y Takeru (T.K) en segundo grado y Miyako (Yolei) en tercero, mientras que Taichi y él resto de los Digidestinados cursaban la preparatoria y Joe estaba por finalizarla.

Takeru y Daisuke iban en el mismo salón, y aunque habían sido rivales por Hikari por un largo rato, ahora eran buenos amigos, incluso desde hacia casi poco más de un año y medio que Yagami y Takaishi se habían vuelto novios, y Daisuke con el paso del tiempo lo había asimilado y aceptado y los tres seguían siendo buenos amigos. Ahora vestían el uniforme verde con gris de la secundaria de Odaiba y Takeru tenia la cabeza descubierta, ya no usaba ese característico gorro que llevaba en su preadolescencia y Daisuke también había retirado de su cabeza aquellos Googles que Taichi le regalara, pero aunque ya no los usaba, los atesoraba y los tenía guardados en un lugar muy especial en su habitación. Takeru había mejorado considerablemente en los deportes al igual que Daisuke, pero ese ultimo año le había dado por volverse un poco más literario, desde su ultima aventura en el Digimundo se había dedicado a escribir algunos poemas y pequeños cuentos, lo que no había cambiado era que seguía siendo más templado y reflexivo que Daisuke y este continuaba siendo un entusiasta alegre que no se daba por vencido nunca.

Ambos eran una mancuerna perfecta. De hecho la amistad entre Takeru y Daisuke era tan obvia y tan fuerte que se los veía juntos casi todo el tiempo: Trabajaban juntos, estudiaban juntos, algunos incluso llegaron a pensar que entre ellos había algo más, pero tenían en mente el noviazgo del rubio con Hikari y los rumores se disipaban.

Una tarde en el receso.

El rubio y el castaño se encontraban en las canchas de la secundaria. Daisuke estaba sosteniendo el balón en sus rodillas y su cabeza.

–35, 36, 37, 38, 39… –De una rodilla a la otra y de esa a la cabeza y de la cabeza a las rodillas–…45, 46, 4… –El balón salió de su control– ¡Rayos!

–Casi lo logras –Dijo Takeru contemplando su reloj que tenía cronómetro– Cinco minutos.

–¿Cinco minutos? ¿Y solo llegué al 46? Para romper el record debo hace cincuenta seguidas antes de los cinco minutos.

Takeru sonrió.

–Pues para mi estuvo bastante bien. La última vez hiciste más tiempo y sólo llevabas treinta y nueve.

–¡Que gran diferencia! –Dijo Daisuke con exageración.

–Vamos Dai-kun, no te desanimes.

–Contigo adulándome imposible.

Los dos se miraron un instante y de pronto un celular sonó. Takeru sacó el celular de su bolsillo, lo miró leyendo un mensaje y después lo apagó y lo guardó.

–¿Quién fue? –preguntó Daisuke iniciando los rebotes con el balón.

–Fue mi hermano, dice que quiere hablar conmigo esta tarde.

–No sabía que ya había vuelto ¿cuándo regresó de Yokohama?

–…No lo sé.

–¿No sabes? – Se confundió Motomiya al escuchar eso.

–No me había hablado.

–¿Desde que se fue? Pero que no te dejó dicho que regresaría de inmediato si no le gustaba el lugar?

–Si– Respondió Takeru seriamente. Su hermano y su padre se iban a mudar a Yokohama debido al nuevo puesto del último. Takeru recordó lo ocurrido hacía tres semanas que se había visto con Yamato…

_Yamato se encontraba sentado en a la mesa de una cafetería ya muy conocida por él y por Takeru. Desde la primera vez que regresaran del Digimundo él y Takeru habían comenzado a verse cada semana allí para no perder contacto. Platicaban, comían uno que otro postre y pasaban un agradable rato juntos, pero ese día algo estaba por cambiar…_

_---Hermano---_

_Yamato alzó la vista._

_---Takeru…–murmuró con una sonrisa al ver a su hermano acercarse---_

_El rubio menor se sentó y suspiró por el cansancio._

_---No me vas a creer lo que pasó, el maestro de educación física nos castigó a Daisuke y a mí por una estupidez –sonrió– ya sabes… Dai-kun nunca quiere quedarse a tras y entonces el profe nos dejó barrer toda la cancha de básquetbol… pero el piso es muy delicado y…---_

_Yamato atisbó atentamente a su hermanito, desde que Daisuke y él se había vuelto tan amigos no había día en que no le contara algo respecto a él o a los dos juntos._

_---Si, así es Daisuke. ¿Vas a pedir algo?---_

_---Si, el capuccino de siempre y un pastel inglés– cerró los ojos sonriendo– ¿y tú?---_

_---Nada, así estoy bien---_

_---¿No vas a pedir nada? ¿Y eso?---_

_---Es que hoy no tengo ganas de nada dulce, así estoy bien, vamos te acompaño a pedirlo– Dijo poniéndose de pie y siendo imitado por Takeru---_

_Después…_

_---¿Cómo van tu y Hikari? – Preguntó Yama mientras que tomaba asiento frente a Takeru---_

_---Bien, aunque últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para vernos---_

_---Ese es el problema de que no les haya tocado en el mismo salón– Agregó Yama---_

_---Nah, no es tan malo, nos vemos a la salida y además creo que también está bien así, pues a veces siento que es lo mejor para Daisuke---_

_Yamato regresó la mirada a su hermanito algo confuso._

_---¿Daisuke?---_

_---Si, ya sabes… cuando estábamos en elemental a Daisuke le gustaba Hikari…---_

_---Si, lo recuerdo pero… ya no le interesa ¿o si? las ocasiones en que nos hemos reunido. Lo he visto hablar de lo más tranquilo con ella, yo no lo veo afectado---_

_---Bueno, yo creo que ha funcionado el hecho de que no estemos en el mismo salón---_

_---¿Crees? Umn…---_

_---¿Qué hay de la banda? –Dijo Takaishi para cambiar el tema---_

_Esa pregunta hizo a Yamato bajar la vista._

_---Takeru…---._

_---¿Umn? – Expresó Takaishi tomando su capuccino---._

_---Papá –reanudó el rubio mayor– papá consiguió un nuevo puesto---._

_---¿Ajá?---_

_---Si… pero está lejos de Odaiba…–Dijo al fin---._

_Takeru dejó de comer y miró fijamente a su hermano mayor._

_---¿Lejos de Odaiba? –dijo lentamente---_

_---En Yokohama…---._

_---…---._

_---Takeru… –Dijo preocupado al escuchar su silencio. Y es que de hecho era como si todo el ruido y todo el resto de las personas de la cafetería hubieran desaparecido y los únicos ahí fueran Takeru y él---._

_---¿…Ya no podré verte…? –Murmuró Takeru---._

_---No lo veas de esa manera tal vez estaremos lejos, pero yo nunca dejaré de comunicarme contigo no nos vamos a ir del país…---._

_---¡Pero y la banda! – Dijo Takeru con desasosiego---._

_---… –Yamato hizo una pausa y clavó su vista en la mesa– Esa es otra de las razones por la que no quisiera irme…– Dijo en un murmullo---._

_---¡Si no quieres irte no tienes porque hacerlo! –Se alzó un poco el menor mirando suplicante a su Oni-san (hermano mayor)---._

_Ishida alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos celestes de su hermanito y dijo con tristeza._

_---No quiero irme Takeru, de hecho le dije a papá que si él tiene que ir que vaya, es una buena oportunidad para él, pero… que yo quería quedarme aquí, en Odaiba, para estar contigo, con los chicos y con la banda, pero…---._

_---… ¿pero?---._

_Yamato bajó la vista de nuevo y entre lazó sus manos apoyándolas sobre la mesa como señal de ansiedad._

_---La verdad es que lo pensé bien y… no quisiera dejarlo solo…---._

_Takaishi se sorprendió._

_---¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños? –Dijo Ishida– 'Yo cuidaría de papá y tú de mamá'---._

_Takeru sonrió con tristeza recordando aquella promesa que hicieran cuando él tenía seis años y Yamato nueve, ingenuamente en aquel entonces creían que sus papás volverían a estar juntos algún día y que mientras ese día llegaba cada uno de ellos cuidaría a uno de sus padres. Un silencio largo e incómodo se formó entre los dos, ocasionando que los sentimientos de ambos dolieran porque ambos esperaban que el otro hablara antes… Finalmente Takeru se decidió y habló primero._

_---Ve entonces... ---._

_Escuchar eso hizo que el corazón de Yamato se llenara de aflicción._

_---¿Takeru…?---_

_---Tienes razón– Dijo el menor con una sonrisa triste– no es como si dejáramos de ser hermanos solo porque estés lejos, tal vez tenga que atravesar toda la ciudad para ir a visitarte,… Ya no soy un niño… y voy a estar bien, pero… –No pudo continuar sentía que la voz se le quebraría en cualquier momento---._

_Yamato se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hasta quedar cerca de su otouto-chan (Hermanito menor) pasando una mano por la espalda de este dándole un medio abrazo._

_---El que quiera irme con papá a pesar de todo, no significa que no quiera estar contigo…---_

_---No es eso– lo interrumpió el menor– es solo que te voy a… extrañar mucho…– Alcanzó a decir mientras que sus lágrimas caían al fin._

_Yamato tampoco pudo contener más las suyas al escuchar eso y rodeando en un verdadero abrazo a Takeru dijo:_

_---No lo dudes, también te echaré de menos… pero, no te preocupes le dije a papá que iría con él la próxima semana, pero él sabe como me siento por lo que me dijo que fuera por una semana y que si después de eso no me gustaba podía regresarme…---._

_---Hermano…–Correspondió al abrazo---._

_---Estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo, te lo prometo---._

"_No te vayas hermano" Repetía en su mente sin cesar "No quiero que nos alejemos más… no"._

De eso ya habían pasado tres semanas y apenas tenía noticias de su hermano…

–Takeru…–Lo llamó Daisuke.

–Si–Contestó el rubio regresando de sus recuerdos.

–Aclárame algo…– Prosiguió serio– Ishida te habló para avisarte que ya viene o ¿ya está aquí?

–Creo que ya está aquí.

–¿Y no te hablo en toda la semana pasada, hasta ahora?

–No– Dijo el rubio con poco afán.

–Umn… –Expresó el castaño moviendo el balón bajo su pie moviéndose de lado a lado como vacilante entre decir algo o no.

–Probablemente no pudo comunicarse antes– Dijo Takeru sonriendo.

–T.K…– Iba a empezar el castaño, pero su celular sonó– espera –lo desdobló– ¿si? –se dio vuelta, se quedó escuchando y…– ¿en serio…? ¡Estupendo!

Takeru tomó el balón de soccer con su pie atisbando a Motomiya y sus reacciones.

–Ajá… ajá… si…, no, descuida… al rato, si… hasta luego –Colgó.

–¿Quién era?– Preguntó el rubio esta vez.

–¿Quién? –repitió el otro con duda– …mi mamá –Dijo– me necesita temprano en casa, hoy.

–¿Y eso?

–Ya sabes– Contestó Daisuke con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa– mi mamá es muy ocurrente.

Takeru lo miró con atención y luego apartó la vista volviéndola hacia el balón, conocía bastante bien a Daisuke como para saber cuando mentía, pero a pesar de que lo sabía no indagaba más en ello, desde que su hermano se fuera se había vuelto un poco temeroso a la posibilidad de perder a alguien más de sus allegados, pero Daisuke era ultimadamente su mejor amigo y…

–Que mal –Optó por decir– Estaba por pedirte que fueras conmigo a ver a mi hermano.

Daisuke se sintió mal por haberle mentido a su amigo, más aun al escuchar eso, pero ni modo ya había quedado de verse con él…

–Lo lamento T.K –Reaccionó– Yo sé que todo va a estar bien, aun si hubiera problemas yo confío en que los enfrentarás– Dijo alzando sus puños y echándole porras a su amigo– Pase lo que pase– Concluyó poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Takaishi.

Takeru sonrió y sin pensarlo se dejó ir hacia Daisuke abrazándolo, el castaño se sorprendió un poco ante ese acto, pero lo acogió dándole una palmada en la espalda, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, apreciaba mucho a Takeru, era su mejor amigo, pero aun así y alcanzando a percibir el perfume de su amigo sintió un calor inexplicable en el rostro.

–Por eso quería que vinieras conmigo –Dijo el rubio terminando con él abrazo– Siempre me haces sentir bien.

Daisuke sintió que el calor de su rostro aumentó considerablemente al escuchar esas palabras.

–Oye cálmate –dijo desviando la vista con una sonrisa nerviosa –Es por esas cosas que todos piensan que somos más que amigos.

–Somos más que amigos– Sonrió Takeru con un gesto irónico.

–¡T.K! –gritó Daisuke– ¡Tu tienes a Hikari!

–Es una broma, tonto –se echó a reír de buena gana.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mientras tanto…

Hikari se encontraba de pie junto al barandal de la azotea de la secundaria, mirando pensativamente hacia lejos.

–¡Hikari-chan! –Llegó corriendo una chica de largos cabellos color lila y de ojos color rojizo, quien acababa de llegar por la puerta que llevaba allí. –Perdón por la tardanza –dijo llegando hasta Hikari.

–No te preocupes –Le dijo Hikari con un gesto afable.

–Traje esto– Dijo la pelilila con una gran sonrisa– Es un Pudín, son unas papas fritas, un panqué de esos que son súper suaves… –La chica fue enumerando y colocando las cosas en las manos de Yagami–… Y unos dulces de frambuesa.

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de Hikari con el montón de cosas en sus manos.

–Gracias Miya-chan, pero… ¿Dejaste algo en la tienda de tus papas?

Miyako sonrió un tanto apenada.

–Vamos Hikari, estamos en confianza además le caes muy bien a Mamá ¿Recuerdas?

Hikari sonrió algo abrumada al recordar todas esas ocasiones en que Miyako la había invitado a comer y como la mamá de esta no paraba de decirle que era una buena chica y muy linda entre otras cosas…

Después de eso las dos se sentaron junto a la reja y comenzaron a comer.

–Creo que lo voy hacer a mañana– dijo al cabo interrumpiendo el silencio.

–¿El qué?

–Romper con Takeru.

Miyako se atragantó con el panque cuando escuchó eso y comenzó a toser.

–¿Miya-chan estas bien? –Preguntó Hikari algo preocupada al ver a su amiga ponerse de mil colores.

Miyako logró pasar el pan y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero… –su rostro cambio más serio– ¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Hikari inclinó un poco su rostro fijándolo distraídamente en la cajita de cartón de leche que tenía en su mano y del que antes bebía.

–Takeru y yo… somos buenos amigos, es solo eso y siento que entre nosotros no puede haber algo más fuerte, ahora lo comprendo mejor que antes… y es que antes era tan miedosa que siempre necesitaba que ya fuera mi hermano, o Takeru me protegieran, pero… ya quiero dejar de depender de la personas y ser una carga.

Miyako la miró sorprendida.

–Pero Hikari-chan… que las personas te cuiden no significa que tú seas una…– pero no pudo decir más en cuanto Hikari la volteó a ver con el rostro determinante.

–No me digas que no te has dado cuenta Miya-chan –Argumentó la castaña– Tengo que comenzar a cuidar de mi misma antes de que sea tarde y aleje de mi vida a personas como tú o Takeru, quiero sentir que están conmigo no solo por que yo los necesito si no por que nos necesitamos mutuamente… ¿entiendes?

Miyako la miró y sonrió.

–Ya veo –dijo la otra y sonrió– ya entiendo y pienso que tienes razón, pero no te olvides de los sentimientos de Takeru.

Hikari alzó su vista al cielo y lo miró por unos instantes luego agregó.

–Takeru está en una situación parecida a la mía, es solo que aun no se da cuenta, estará bien, yo sé que él pronto se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Miyako se retiró sus lentes.

–vaya, veo que estas muy segura.

Hikari hizo una pausa y luego dijo:

–Miya-chan… hay un favor que quiero que me hagas…

–¿De que se trata?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Al terminar las clases…

–Bueno, ya me voy– dijo Daisuke– te veo mañana– se despidió– Veras que todo irá bien– Se fue corriendo.

El rubio sonrió y se encaminó hasta donde Hikari y él se esperaban para irse juntos, pero al llegar a dicho lugar miró a Miyako parada allí.

–Hola Miyako– La saludó.

–Hola Takeru– Sonrió.

–¿Y Hikari? – Miró a su alrededor con calma.

Miyako sonrió con algo de nervios.

–Me pidió que te dijera que la disculparas, pero es que tuvo que ir de inmediato a su casa.

–¿…En serio? – Dijo entre sorprendido y confundido– ¿Por qué no me avisó a mi Celular?

–Es que… se le terminó el crédito– Aclaro Miyako.

Takeru escuchó eso y sonrió por lo bajo…

"Mentiras… más mentiras" Pensó, pero sonrió– Entonces vámonos.

–Ah… claro– Inoue se sintió un poco incómoda tenía la sospecha acertada de que Takeru no se había creído ese cuento.

_---Por favor Miya-chan dile a Takeru que me fui por que tenía algo importante que hacer en casa---_

_---¿Otra vez…?---_

_Hikari juntó sus manos y miró a la pelilila con suplica._

_---Por favor… a partir de mañana se acabarán las mentiras y voy a cortar con él, pero hoy… todavía no puedo hacerlo y no quiero fingir…_

_---…---_

_---Por favor… ¿lo harás?---_

_Miyako lanzó un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos acomodó sus manos en su cadera._

_---De acuerdo, pero esta es la última vez, y confío en que mañana harás lo correcto…---_

_---¡Gracias Miya-chan!_

Miyako hubiera preferido no tener que mentirle al rubio de nuevo, y es que desde hacia tiempo tenía la sensación de que Takeru ya no creía en sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía que pensar pues nunca decía nada y de hecho al día siguiente después de una mentira no hacia comentario alguno, Miyako estaba muy confundida no podía creer que Hikari le pusiera en esa situación.

Los dos se echaron a andar.

–¿Y Dai-kun? –Preguntó Miyako para romper la tensión y su propia ansiedad.

–Igual que Hikari, Dai-kun tuvo que regresar pronto a su casa.

–¿Ha si? –Dijo desconcertada– ¿para hacer qué?

–Le habló su mamá por el Cel.

–Ya veo… –Miró el piso– ¿Y que pasó con Ishida-kun?

–Voy a verlo hoy.

Miyako sonrió.

–¿Ya se volvió a Odaiba?

–Si –afirmó Takeru, en realidad tenía varias dudas pero sabía que podía creer en la promesa de su Oni-san– Bueno, yo me voy por este lado, mi hermano me espera a las 4:00.

–Si, está bien, espero que Ishida-kun esté bien– Dijo fuerte para que Takeru lo escuchara.

Takeru solo sonrió.

Miyako lo miró alejarse y pensó:

"Dai-kun temprano en su casa? Que raro" Meditó.

Takeru caminó impacientemente hasta aquella cafetería tan conocida y tan frecuentada por él y por su hermano mayor, sentía una emoción inexplicable, volvería a ver a su hermano después de un buen rato y eso le alegraba pues estaba convencido de que Yamato le tendría buenas noticias.

Al atravesar la puerta del lugar pudo distinguir a lo lejos a un muchacho de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules iguales a los suyos y entonces supo que Yamato ya estaba allí, era extraño le parecía que habían pasado meses de que no le veía, no podía creer que le hubiera echado tanto de menos en tres semanas. Se acercó alegremente para ir a alcanzarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien se interpuso entre la mesa donde estaba su hermano y él, era una chica de cabellos largos y negros color violáceo, una chica delgada y sencilla, que vestía una blusa sin mangas de color blanco y una falda larga color azul y sandalias, atisbó como aquella chica llegaba hasta su hermano y como este le extendía la mano y la tomaba sentándola a su lado y dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Al ver eso detuvo sus pasos… "¿Yamato?"

El ojiazul que estaba en la mesa alzó la vista y lo atisbó.

–¡Takeru! –le llamó alzando su mano para llamar su atención.

Takeru salió un momento del trance, si era Yamato, su hermano. Por inercia recorrió el camino restante hasta quedar frente a ellos.

–Yamato…– balbuceó, pero no pudo decir más pues Yamato se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo.

–Hola Takeru –dijo y lo soltó para mirarlo– ¿cómo has estado?

–Bien… –espetó sin estar muy seguro.

–Hola –se puso aquella chica de pie también.

Yamato la volteó a ver con una mirada tierna.

–Takeru, te presento a Otaki Minami.

La chica sonrió.

–Mucho gusto en conocerte Takeru.

–…Hola– Soltó por protocolo Takaishi.

Yamato sonrió e invitó a Minami y a su hermanito a tomar asiento.

–Perdón por haberte llamado tan sorpresivamente –dijo Yama– Pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo, estuvimos muy ocupados… Pero no podía irme sin verte.

Takeru miró fijamente a Yamato sin tomar en cuenta a la tal Minami.

–¿Qué pasó hermano? ¿por qué no me llamaste hasta ahora?

–Lo lamento, deja que te cuente: al llegar a Yokohama, papá y yo nos dispusimos a buscar un hotel para hospedarnos, no fue fácil hallar uno, caminamos por la ciudad por varias horas… mientras conocimos un poco la ciudad, la verdad a mi no me gustaba mucho. Al fin encontramos un hotel con vacantes, los exámenes para la Universidad de Yokohama estaban abiertas así que la gran mayoría de los hoteles y los Inn están ocupados por estudiantes que vienen a hacer su examen. Al día siguiente fuimos a buscar el departamento que apartaron los dueños de la Televisora para Papá, ahí, en el **Otaki Inn** conocí a Minami, –Dijo Yamato volteando a ver a la chica a su lado con una mirada que Takeru no pudo interpretar o no quiso. – ella es la hija del dueño del Otaki Inn…

–¿Por qué no llamaste? –repitió Takeru como si no hubiera escuchado.

Yamato suspiró ligeramente y sonrió.

–Lo siento, hay tantas cosas interesantes en Yokohama, los días se me pasaron sin darme cuenta. El departamento es muy espacioso es mucho mejor que el de Odaiba, Papá y yo decidimos venir por las cosas de aquí y…

–Espera… –lo interrumpió Takeru con una sonrisa intranquila– oye, hermano, no entiendo… ¿a qué te refieres con que vinieron por las cosas de aquí?

Minami y Yamato se voltearon a ver, ella lo miró seriamente.

–Takeru… –reanudó el rubio mayor– ¿recuerdas que te dije que papá me había dejado la libertad de decidir si quedarme aquí o quedarme con él en Yokohama?

–… –Takeru solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

–Pues… tengo que decirte que he decidido quedarme en Yokohama.

–¿QUÉ? –se exaltó Takeru sorprendido– ¡pero tu me dijiste que sólo irías a ver! –replicó con desasosiego– ¿por qué?

Yamato miró a Minami:

–Minami ¿nos disculpas un momento?

–Si– Dijo ella con un gesto afable.

–Takeru –volvió a su hermano poniéndose de pie. Takeru lo siguió hasta el área de teléfonos públicos una vez allí– Takeru… –reanudó el mayor, pero Takaishi lo interrumpió.

–¿Qué pasó Yamato? –se precipitó Takeru a hablar olvidando de pronto el respeto que le tenía a Yamato llamándolo por su nombre. –¿por qué no me avisaste antes de todo esto?

–Siento no haberte llamado antes, no tengo excusa, pero es que…

–¿Es por ella verdad? –apuntó con frialdad.

–Es verdad Takeru y no sé si me creas, pero en cuanto llegué a Yokohama de inmediato quise volver, el lugar no me agradó más que para un viaje de paseo, pero, en cuanto conocí a Minami todo cambió, ella es la chica más inteligente, valiente y amable que he conocido…

–No hablas en serio, apenas la conoces tres semanas –reprochó Takaishi– ¿y qué pasó con la promesa que me hiciste? ¡dijiste que te quedarías en Odaiba, con los chicos, con la banda… conmigo!

Yamato sintió en las palabras de Takeru el reproche y dijo en su defensa:

–No estas escuchándome hermanito, eso fue antes de que supiera lo que el destino tenía preparado para mi en Yokohama, Minami es muy importante para mi, tu debes de entenderme tienes a Hikari…

–¡Rompiste tu promesa! –gritó interrumpiéndole y al borde del llanto, aunque ya no sabía si era de enojo o de tristeza.

Yamato se sintió muy frustrado:

–¡Takeru!

–Dijiste que estarías conmigo, que no nos volveríamos a separar y ahora me dices todo lo contrario solo porque conociste a una chica que…

Ishida se molestó y tomó a Takeru de los hombros bruscamente y gritó desesperado…

–¡La amo Takeru!

El menor escuchó eso y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ya lo suponía, pero no quería escucharlo, se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, todo fue tan rápido, se soltó del agarre de su Oni-san y echó a correr con todo lo que le daban sus piernas saliendo de la cafetería.

–¡TAKERU…! –gritó Yamato tratando de detenerlo…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX000000000000XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Al mismo tiempo en casa de los Motomiya.

Daisuke ya había llegado a su casa, se había retirado el uniforme y llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, una playera blanca y un chaleco azul marino. No había nadie en su casa, su papá regresaba hasta las 6:00 de la tarde, su hermana tenía taller después de clases y su mamá había dejado dicho que iría a Shibuya y que estaría de vuelta hasta tarde.

–Rayos…, tendremos que salir a comer– Se dijo así mismo viendo que no había nada que comer. Estaba en eso cuando el timbre sonó– ¡Voy! –exclamó y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y atrás de esta estaba un chico de piel blanca, cabellos azulados y de bonitos ojos alargados color zafiro. Iba vestido con un suéter café y unos pantalones color beige.

Daisuke sonrió enormemente al verlo.

–Hola Daisuke– Dijo este con una voz amable y tranquila.

–¡Ichijouyi, que gusto verte!

CONTINUARÁ…

ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ

Ahí está, ¿Qué les pareció? Al principio iba a hacer un One-shot, pero como iba a quedar kilométrico (40 páginas) mejor lo dividí en tres capítulos… espero que sean tres.

_Yami hisaki: ¬¬X ¿Ya estas haciendo sufrir a Take-kun?_

¬¬U No me veas así yami, tu quisiste pasarte por aquí, no es mi culpa.

_Yami hisaki: ¿Y que se trae Ken?_

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

Y las invito a leer otros fics mios… digo, si quieren, tampoco es obligación n.nU

Otros fics que publico en ff . net:

Los Guerreros Defensores y los Cristales del Poder (Original); 1 Capítulo; Sección: Anime/ Misc.

Sentimientos Destructivos (original); 7 capítulos; Sección: Anime/ Misc.

Buscándote; Capítulo 03; Sección: Beyblade.

Flying without wings; 9 capítulos; Sección: Yu gi oh!

Corazones sincronizados; 15 capítulos; Sección: Digimon.

Reencuentro con el pasado; 5 capítulos; Sección: Ranma ½.

Shared Destiny; 2 capítulos; Sección: D.N.Angel.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Mata ne!

18


	2. Daremo shiranai

**Hitori no danshi.**

(一人の男子)

By Senshi Hisaki Radien

_Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo)_

Notas de la autora:

¡Hi! Hola a todas y a todos.

_Yami hisaki: ¿Sigues soñando con que algún chico lee esto?_

No sabemos, quizá si, solo que aun no se da a conocer, de ante mano lo digo para no meter la pata.

_Yami hisaki: ¬¬U._

_Okas, pues aquí está la segunda parte de Hitrori no Danshi, gracias a todas (os) las (os) que leyeron y me dejaron un review T.T voy a llorar de alegría, la primera vez que publique Corazones Sincronizados solo tuve dos reviews en el primer capítulo, y ahora tuve hasta ocho, ¡Arigatou gozaimasu minasan! (_ありがとうございま皆さん!)

_Yami hisaki: Ho, no ya se le va a subir el ego y cuando se le sube le da por escribir más de estas cosas llamadas fanfics v.v_

Okas, okas, ya saben que la contestación a sus reviews ya los envié por correo, y si tu eres nueva (o) leyendo Hitori no danshi no se te olvide dejarme tu mail en tu review para poder contestarte. Okas?

Y quiero dar las gracias a: **f.j.d, por su review, ojalá me dejes tu correo en este capítulo para responderte. Y a Chikage-SP, no pude enviarte la contestación por mail por que me lo retachó, pero muchas gracias por tu review.**

_Yami hisaki: El Angst continua por aquí, así que advertidas están…_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "…" Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, MAYUSCULA gritos; **Negrita** resaltar palabras o frases.

**Capítulo 2: Daremo shiranai (Nadie sabe).**

–¡LA AMO TAKERU! –Gritó Yamato sosteniendo a su hermano menor de los hombros con dureza y mirándolo con cierta desesperación y enojo.

Takeru abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar eso, ya lo suponía, pero no quería escucharlo, se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, todo fue tan rápido, se soltó del agarre de su Oni-san y echó a correr con todo lo que le daban sus piernas saliendo de la cafetería.

–¡TAKERU…! –creyó escuchar la voz de Yamato llamarlo, pero no le importaba, el le había mentido, le había hecho una falsa promesa, le había prometido que no iría a Yokohama, que se quedaría con él, pero… no le había llamado en tres semanas y había preferido quedarse en Yokohama por una tipa a la que acababa de conocer… le había hecho a un lado ¡no lo perdonaría por eso! Siguió corriendo atravesando calles, tiendas, hoteles, estacionamientos, carreteras sin fijarse si los semáforos estaban en alto o no, recordaba haber escuchado los claxon de los coches e insultos de los conductores y no solo de ellos también de los peatones que pasó a molestar con su carrera.

De modo involuntario y conducido únicamente por sus pies paró su carrera justo frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Daisuke, la vista aun se le nublaba por el llanto, sin pensarlo subió hasta el piso del departamento de su mejor amigo y frente a la puerta, tocó el timbre... espero, pero nadie salió ni contestó, lo tocó, dos… tres… cuatro veces… tocó una, dos… tres veces, pero nadie contestó. El rubio se deslizó por la puerta y se quedó sentado junto a ella…

_---T.K Yo sé que todo va a estar bien, y aun si hubiera problemas yo confío en que los enfrentarás, pase lo que pase---._

Las palabras de Daisuke de esa mañana arribaron a su mente y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios.

"Te decepcionarías de mi… Dai-kun…" Le contestó en sus pensamientos. En la mañana dudó de las palabras de Daisuke, pensaba que le había mentido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez había ido verdaderamente a algún sitio con su mamá y por eso no estaba en casa. No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvo allí en el suelo sentado. El atardecer ya coloreaba el cielo de color anaranjado cuando Takeru caminaba frente al parque que quedaba en la parte inferior frontal del edificio de departamentos. Alzó su mirada azul y contempló a dos pequeños que jugaban al "Tú las traes" (1), los miró correr felizmente y como reían cuando se alcanzaban… Yamato y él no había tenido mucho tiempo para eso después del divorcio de sus padres y ahora… Sacudió su cabeza. No, no perdonaría a Yamato por romper su promesa, no lo haría.

"Ya es tarde" Pensó sacando su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su casa, tal vez su mamá ya había regresado del trabajo, apenas puso el auricular en su oído cuando reconoció a lo lejos la figura de Daisuke y a un chico de cabellos azules que iba junto a él. Takeru no supo que pensar, Daisuke pasaba su brazo por los hombros de aquel peliazul al tiempo que le sonreía.

/Estas hablando a casa de la familia Takaishi, en este momento no hay nadie pero si deseas dejar algún recado hazlo después del tono… bip…/

Takeru se quedó inmóvil mirando aquella escena, Daisuke abrazando… a… ¿Quién era ese? ¿Por qué? No podía explicarse lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no pudo soportar aquella escena por más tiempo y sin prestar atención al la contestadora de sus celular echó a correr de allí también.

–Ya te dije que si –Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa segura, mientras que Ken se ruborizaba– Es más si Takeru estuviera aquí el también te diría que si.

–¿Se lo dijiste? –Preguntó Ken algo alarmado.

–No, como crees –rió Daisuke al ver el rostro asustado de Ichijouyi– te prometí que no le contaría a nadie ¿o no?

Ichijouyi sonrió.

–Es cierto, sé que puedo confiar siempre en ti Daisuke.

Los dos se detuvieron junto al edificio.

–Ya me voy –declaró el peliazul.

–¿Estas seguro? –cuestionó Motomiya– ¿No quieres pasar? Mi mamá ya debe haber vuelto.

–No, gracias. Y gracias por escucharme, Daisuke eres un gran amigo –dijo el chico del emblema de la bondad extendiendo la mano hacia el castaño; Este sonrió y la estrechó.

–Descansa, mañana será un gran día.

–Si, hasta mañana.

Daisuke miró sonriente como su amigo peliazul se retiraba y dando un suspiro entró al edificio.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX000000000000XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Takeru llegó a su departamento, estaba silencioso y vació, su mamá aun no llegaba del trabajo. Se sentía mal, sus lágrimas ya habían dejado de salir de sus ojos, pero… sentía oprimido el pecho y no podía sacarse de la cabeza el porque Daisuke le había mentido… pero sobre todo el porque en lugar de ir hasta a él y averiguarlo había corrido hasta su casa. ¿Acaso Daisuke al igual que Yamato y Hikari había comenzado a mentirle…? ¿Por qué todos le mentían? ¿Por qué Yamato? ¿Por qué Hikari?

No… tenía que tranquilizarse… sacando su celular marcó de modo involuntario el número de Daisuke.

–¿Si? –Respondió la voz de Daisuke al otro lado del auricular.

–…– Takeru no pudo articular palabra.

–¿Quién? –replicó Motomiya. Reviso el identificador de llamadas y sonrió– T.K ¿eres tú? ¿Qué pasó?

–Hola…–dijo el rubio torpemente– Ya… ¿estas en casa?

Daisuke se extraño de escuchar eso.

–pues… si…

–…

–¿Takeru estas bien? ¿Pasa algo?

–…No… solo llamaba para saber si ya habías regresado de adonde fuiste con tu mamá –aplicó con una fingida sonrisa.

–ah, si… ya– Dijo Daisuke sonriendo increíblemente con veracidad– pero mi mamá ha salido de nuevo, se le olvidó algo.

–¿ha, si? –contestó automáticamente y lanzó una risa ligera.

–Si. ¿y tú que tal? ¿Qué pasó con Ishida?

–…nada…

–¿nada? –Reiteró Daisuke bastante confundido; esa conversación era de lo más extraña, Takeru tardaba en contestar y se le oía extraña la voz– ¿T.K estas seguro de que estas bien?

–Si… no es nada –ahora era él, el que se sorprendía mintiendo.

–T.K…– Pero antes de que Daisuke pudiera continuar llamaron a la puerta– Espera, llaman a la puerta…

–Está bien, abre, te veo mañana en la escuela– Colgó.

Daisuke se quedó aun más confundido. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionarlo pues llamaron a la puerta de nuevo, puso el teléfono en su lugar y fue a abrir la puerta.

–¡VOY!

Takeru no podía creerlo, Daisuke seguía con la farsa, era absurdo pero no pudo decir nada sobre que le había visto y no con su mamá… ¿por qué no había podido decirlo? No lo sabía… no sabía que pensar. ¿Por qué Daisuke le mentía? ¿Por qué le ocultaba que se había visto con aquel chico? Él era su mejor amigo ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad? o ¿Acaso no era su mejor amigo? Aquel pensamiento le produjo una gran angustia… ya había perdido a su hermano mayor por otra persona, no quería perder la amistad de Daisuke. No, tenía que tranquilizarse, probablemente mañana Daisuke le aclararía todo, si… y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hikari se encontraba en sus habitación, desde hacia algún tiempo que ella y Taichi había dejado de compartir la habitación. Así que ahora se encontraba sola, sentada en su escritorio frente a su PC. Apoyaba su codo en la mesa y miraba la pantalla con detenimiento, mientras que la línea de porcentaje de la conexión se llenaba. Se había pasado casi toda la tarde pensando en que decirle a Takeru para terminar, pero ya eran casi las 7:00 de la noche y aun no se le ocurría nada. En la pantalla brilló el mensaje de: Estas en Línea y a los pocos minutos se abrió un mensaje de plática.

Miya-Bingo: Hola n.n

Hikari reaccionó al leer eso, sin duda era Miyako. Tecleo unas letras en el teclado y…

Kari: Hola, no muy bien v.v

Miya-Bingo: ¿Cómo? O.o No me digas que aun no has pensado como terminar con Takeru.

Hikari tardó en contestar.

Miya-Bingo: ¿Hikari-chan?

Kari: No es eso… es solo que desearía que nadie saliera lastimado con mi decisión.

Miya-Bingo: ¿No será que en realidad no quieres hacerlo?

Al leer eso se apresuró a contestar.

Kari: No, no he cambiado de parecer, es solo que…

Miya-Bingo: v.v No te gusta hacer sufrir a los demás… lo sé.

Hikari sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Kari: n.y Tú me conoces mejor que nadie.

Miya-Bingo: Hikari-chan mira. Si hay algo que aprendí en el Digimundo es que si estas dispuesto a cambiar debes aceptar que esto puede hacer sufrir a los otros, sin sufrimiento no hay cambio, sufrir significa aceptar que las cosas no serán siempre iguales. Por lo tanto no hay que evitar las cosas y las experiencias pues así nunca aprenderemos nada.

Hikari meditó esto, aquellas palabras de Miyako tenían mucho significado, era increíble la forma en que sus experiencias en el Digimundo habían cambiado a Inoue, ella no se podía quedar atrás tenía que dejar de sentir miedo.

Kari: Tienes razón Miya-chan.

Miya-Bingo: n.n ¡Eso es! Tú me prometiste que ya se acabaría esto y que dejarías de mentirle a Takeru.

Kari: Si, lo sé. Gracias por todo Miya-chan.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A la mañana siguiente.

–Takeru…

El chico rubio despertó al escuchar el llamado de su madre, se alzó perezosamente atisbando el reloj.

–Takeru –su mamá tocó la puerta– Hijo, se te va ha hacer tarde para la escuela.

–Ya voy –contestó con un bostezo.

La señora Takaishi se retiró de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y se encaminó al comedor, allí sobre la mesa había dos desayunos preparados, dos vasos de jugo de naranja, uno de leche, una taza de café, un huevo estrellado, los panes tostados y una caja de almuerzo. Ya pasaba de las 7:00. Después de unos minutos, Takeru salió de la habitación.

–Hola mamá.

La señora Takaishi sonrió.

–Buenos días, hijo.

–No te escuché llegar ayer –dijo el rubio retirando la silla para sentarse sin perder de vista a su madre.

–Es que llegué tarde, no quise despertarte. –respondió ella mientras que hacía lo mismo que su hijo para sentarse– Por cierto ¿Qué comiste ayer? –Preguntó antes de tomar de la taza de su café.

–…Nada.

–¿Nada? –repitió.

–No tenía ganas…

–¿y eso a que se debió? –preguntó la mujer rubia con atención a su hijo.

–Ayer vi a mi hermano.

–¿Y que paso?

–Él y Papá se quedaran indefinidamente en Yokohama.

La señora Takaishi comprendió.

–Ay, hijo…, cuanto lo siento.

–¿No lo sabías? –preguntó el rubio mirándola.

–No, no tenía ni idea, Yamato no se comunicó conmigo y tu padre no me informa de eso.

Eso molestó a Takeru.

–Entonces a ti tampoco te dijo nada –Y en un arrebato, soltó la cuchara con que se disponía a comer y dijo –no vas a creerlo, Yamato decidió quedarse solo por que conoció a una… ¡Tipa! –soltó con desprecio.

La señora Takaishi se quedó escuchando.

–Y además me dijo que… que la amaba –Titubeó– ¿Cómo si el amor a primera vista existiera?

–¿Yamato te dijo eso?

–Rompió su promesa mamá –murmuró el rubio poniendo su antebrazo en la mesa y apoyando su codo en la mesa para poner su mano sobre una de sus mejillas, ocultando de cierta forma su rostro lleno de tristeza– a pesar de que me había dicho que se quedaría en Odaiba… no le importó –su gesto cambio a enojó– la promesa que me hizo ¡fue una mentira!

–Comprendo como te sientes Takeru, pero si Yamato cree estar enamorado de una chica, debe ser verdad…

–Mamá…– Se quejó Takeru obviando que no quería escuchar esa plática.

–El no planeó conocerla –Continuó colocando su taza en la mesa vacía– el amor le llegó… nos llega de pronto y no podemos evitarlo o explicarlo, es algo que solo sucede.

–¡Mamá! –Se levantó Takeru golpeando la mesa ligeramente y clavando su vista en el desayuno, pero sin mirarlo realmente– El amor, el amor –dijo con reiterado fastidio– ¿y que hay del amor fraternal?

La señora Takaishi lo miró con seriedad, pero comprensiva.

–Ese nunca desaparece Takeru, no importa lo que pase, siempre estará allí, pero el amor que surge entre dos personas, hay que cuidarlo porque…

–YA NO QUIERO OIR –dijo alejándose de la mesa.

–Takeru– Se levantó la señora– Aun no has desayunado.

–Se me fueron las ganas– Dijo de camino a su habitación.

–Pero ayer no comiste.

–No me voy a morir por no comer un día– gritó desde su habitación y tomando su mochila, guardó todo lo que necesitaba y después salió– te veo al rato –fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del Depto.

–Takeru– Lo llamó la señora, pero Takeru ya no la escuchó. La señora rubia suspiró y miró la mesa con el desayuno y no solo eso, sino con el almuerzo que Takeru debió llevarse– Esto no resultó muy bien…– Dijo al aire para si misma tomó uno de los vasos de jugo y lo tomó– ¿Qué haré ahora…?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Takeru iba caminando por la calle, había bajado lo más rápido que pudo para no correr peligro de hallarse con Miyako o Iori, no quería ver a nadie, no quería escuchar más mentiras, bueno con Iori no tenía problemas de hecho lo había visto abordar el ascensor, pero lo dejó pasar independientemente de que el no le hubiera mentido no quería ver a nadie. La mañana estaba fresca, estaba por terminar Marzo… faltaban tres meses para el verano pero ya desde antes habían planeado que ese verano viajarían al Digimundo a pasar unas largas vacaciones con sus amigos Digimon… y eso le hizo pensar en Patamon, ojalá su amigo estuviera allí, Patamon nunca le mentiría. Llegó a la secundaria al fin y allí a la entrada…

–Takaishi-senpai.

Escuchar ese nombre le hizo saber de inmediato de quien se trataba. Se volvió atisbando a un chico de cabellos castaños y bonitos ojos verdes: Hida Iori, el cual le había comenzado a llamar sepai a él y a el resto de los antiguos elegidos desde que habían entrado a secundaria y el seguía en elemental.

–Hola– Fue todo lo que dijo cuando el portador de los emblemas del conocimiento y la sinceridad llegó a él.

–Buenos días Takaishi-senpai –saludó Iori con una sonrisa tranquila, a pesar de que ahora él también estaba en secundaria no se le había quitado esa "incómoda" manera de llamarle.

–Iori, no me llames así, tú también estas en secundaria.

Las mejillas de Iori se tiñeron de rojo levemente.

–Perdón, lo olvidé de nuevo –agregó sonriendo, desde hacía un tiempo que Iori había abandonado un poco su tono demasiado serio, pero sobre todo con Takeru, con quien era más abierto, después de todo él y Takeru habían sincronizado varias veces sus corazones para hacer surgir a Shakkoumon (2). –¿Y como amaneciste? –dijo al fin.

–Dormido…– Dijo Takeru cortante.

Al escuchar eso Iori rió, pero no tocó más esa situación.

–Sabes, al fin me decidí a entrar al taller de Kendo aquí en la secundaria.

–¿Ajá?

–Si, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que no lo haría?

–Si, supongo que se debía a que tú ya sabes hacerlo muy bien.

–No– Dijo Iori– En realidad no quería hacerlo porque tenía algo de miedo.

–¿Miedo? –Dijo Takeru mirándolo de soslayo.

–Si, el hecho de que haya entrenado con mi abuelo por mucho tiempo me hizo creer que de entrara a él Taller tendría que hacerlo mucho mejor que todos o sino no valdría la pena todo mi entrenamiento, pero después me di cuenta de que no necesito hacerlo mejor, sino hacerlo como lo sé hacer y no disfrazarme ni querer aparentar algo.

Takeru sonrió por primera vez en lo que llevaba esa mañana, Iori seguía siendo el fiel portador del emblema de la Sinceridad… sinceridad, su sonrisa estuvo por desaparecer al recordar la promesa rota por su hermano y las continuas mentiras de Hikari, Miyako y… Daisuke.

Iori lo miró y agregó.

–¿Y que pasó?

–¿De qué?

–Ya sabes, lo que hizo que amanecieras "dormido".

Takeru reaccionó, al parecer Iori se había dado cuanto de algo en el, y era de suponerse, Iori le conocía bien después de sus experiencias con él en la Evolución D.N.A y años atrás nunca había tenido ningún inconveniente en contarle a Iori lo que le pasaba, hacia tres años Iori había sido su mejor amigo, y no es que no siguiera siendo un cercano amigo, lo malo era que el rubio en ese momento no quería hablar.

–T.K– Se escuchó una voz que interrumpió el momento.

Hida y Takaishi voltearon encontrándose con Motomiya.

–Daisuke…–Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

–Buenos días Motomiya-senpai.

Daisuke sonrió.

–Buenos días Hida-san– Dijo con tono divertido. Desde que entrara a secundaria se le había hecho bastante gracioso que Iori le llamara Senpai y siempre que podía le regresaba ese tipo de saludo.

–Perdón lo olvidé de nuevo– Dijo Iori.

Daisuke se rió de buena gana.

–Está bien, aunque a veces me siento demasiado importante por tal reconocimiento.

Los tres caminaron al interior de la secundaria, Takeru casi no habló los más activos fueron Iori y Dai, y ya en los pasillos…

– Y ¿Qué pasó Iori? ¿Entraras al Taller de Kendo? –Preguntó el castaño de ojos rojizos.

–Si, de hecho de eso hablaba con Takeru hace un momento.

–Todo saldrá bien –Dijo Daisuke– y cuando salgas seleccionado, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako y yo iremos a apoyarte en nombre de la secundaria Odaiba.

–Claro– Dijo Iori con una sonrisa, Daisuke le había dicho que si entraba al taller seguro sería seleccionado para participar en los torneos en nombre de la escuela. –bueno, los dejo tengo que ir a clases.

–Esta bien– Dijo Daisuke.

–Hasta luego– se despidió el treceañero.

Motomiya y Takaishi se quedaron solos.

–¿Cómo estas T.K? –dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa.

Takeru contempló la sonrisa de Motomiya, tan abierta y llena de afecto para con él y por poco y lo convencía, por poco y se tragaba el cuento de que era sincera.

–Bien –mintió–. ¿Y tú? ¿No estas cansado de ayer? –dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

–¿Ayer? –Repitió Daisuke algo desconcertado– no, además el dormir me ayudó mucho para hoy.

Aunque la sonrisa de Takeru seguía plasmada en su rostro por dentro decía: "No, de verdad no pareces cansado de mentirme… Dai-kun".

–Vamos a clase– Dijo Daisuke, sonriendo y empezando el paso.

¿Y desde cuando a Daisuke le importaba tanto llegar a tiempo a la clase de Física? Se preguntó Takeru.

–Daisuke espera…– Mientras decía esto, el timbre anunciando el inicio de la primera clase sonó.

–Corramos– Dijo el castaño oscuro.

–¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por llegar? –Reprochó Takeru abandonando al fin su sonrisa falsa y poniendo un gesto grave.

Dai sonrió haciendo contraste con el rostro de Takeru, no se trataba de algo tan serio.

–En clase lo entenderás– Confirmó tomando al rubio del hombro e invitándolo a correr con él.

"¿En clase?" Pensó "¿A que se refiere?".

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

–¿Ichijouyi Ken? –preguntó el profesor de física, un hombre de unos treinta y tantos de complexión robusta, sin llegar a la obesidad y de profundos y honestos ojos azules.

–Si– Contestó un adolescente de piel blanca, cabellos brillantes color azul y de ojos azul ultramar ligeramente alargados.

–¡Que interesante! –dijo el sujeto– ¿y por que decidió cambiar de escuela?

–Motivos personales– respondió.

–Ya veo, supongo que conoce a alguien de aquí.

–Así es –confirmó.

–Eso explica su poco nerviosismo, los alumnos nuevos siempre llegan un tanto inseguros.

Llegaron al salón y Ken se quedó en la puerta dejando al profesor entrar solo.

–Buenos días alumnos– saludó el sujeto.

–Buenos días– contestaron todos.

–Este día tienen un nuevo compañero.

Takeru miró a Daisuke y este le sonrió.

–Pasa por favor– Llamó el profesor y Ken avanzó. Todos se sorprendieron cuando lo miraron ingresar.

Takeru se sorprendió también, era Ken Ichijouyi y reaccionó al darse cuenta que ese peliazul que había visto ayer con Daisuke había sido él. Se volteó para ver a Daisuke atisbando como éste le sonreía abiertamente a Ken.

–Muchachos, él es Ichijouyi Ken y a partir de hoy será su compañero de clases, por favor sean amables con él.

Después de que el profesor le indicara su asiento la clase continuó tranquila. Takeru no podía apartar su mirada de Daisuke el cual a cada rato intercambiaba sonrisas con Ken que estaba a dos filas de ellos.

–Eso es todo por hoy, jóvenes, no olviden la tarea– Fue lo que dijo el maestro y al fin se retiró del salón.

–¡Ichijouyi!– Se levantó de inmediato Daisuke, llamando a su amigo.

–Hola– Dijo Ken llegando con los dos, con el rubio y el castaño con una linda sonrisa.

–Esto era de lo que te hablaba Takeru, que Ken llegaría hoy a nuestra escuela y a nuestro grupo –dijo Motomiya volviéndose a su rubio amigo.

Takeru se levantó pues permanecía sentado todavía.

–Hola Takeru– Dijo Ken con naturalidad.

–Hola.

–Me alegra estar aquí, el cambio se arregló de inmediato– Dijo Ken mirando al portador del Valor y la Amistad– Pensé que sería más difícil, pero el saber que ustedes están aquí se me hizo más sencillo.

–Te dije que sería una buena idea –Acopló Motomiya– Ahora los seis antiguos Digidestinados estamos juntos de nuevo, las vacaciones de verano que vienen van a ser extraordinarias.

–Yo estaba pensando en eso también, ahora va a ser más fácil ponernos de acuerdo.

–¿Por qué te cambiaste? –Preguntó Takeru de pronto.

Al escuchar esa pregunta Ken casi se ruboriza, pero increíblemente logró evitarlo.

–Quería… estar más cerca de mis amigos –Dijo sonriendo.

–Por supuesto –Dijo el castaño dirigiendo una enigmática sonrisa a Ken lo cual lo hizo ruborizar sin remedio.

Takeru alzó una ceja con sospecha al ver eso.

–¿En serio? –preguntó con desconfianza.

–Ya te lo dijo, Takeru– repuso el castaño sonriendo.

–Miyako, Iori y Hikari también está aquí, tengo ganas de verlos –continuó Ken con aquel sonrojo y con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

–Te aseguró que cuando salgamos al receso será lo primero que haremos. Pero con Hikari ten cuidado que aquí está su noviecito– Dijo Daisuke de broma lanzando una risilla pícara.

Takeru por su parte ni si quiera se acordaba de la chica.

–Es más les voy a enviar un mensaje a todos para que nos veamos en algún lugar en específico. –explicó Daisuke mientras que sacaba su celular. Takeru y Ken sólo lo miraron, luego Takeru miró al peliazul que no aparataba la mirada de Motomiya y en cuanto le miró solo le sonrió un poco, pero no dijo nada y él tampoco quiso decir nada, de pronto algunos de sus compañeros de salón se acercaron a Ken para hablarle. Y Takeru solo se quedó viendo, miró a Daisuke ocupado con el mensaje en su celular.

–¿Dónde nos reuniremos? –Le preguntó.

–En las canchas– Respondió– Solo deja lo escribo.

Takeru sólo escuchó, pero algo no estaba bien se sentía un poco raro, la presencia de Ken no lo hacia sentir bien, pero no sabía por qué. Unos de sus compañeros se acercaron también a él y entonces se fue a hablar con ellos, y mientras que uno de esos chicos hablaba regresó su vista a Ken y a Daisuke percatándose de que Ken se apartaba de aquellos que le hablaban y se acercaba a Daisuke. Takeru miró como Ken se ruborizaba después de que Daisuke le dijera algo en un susurró, eso le llamó la atención, lo siguiente que vió fue como Ken tomaba a Daisuke del brazo llevándoselo fuera del salón.

–¿Takaishi?

–¿he? –Contestó.

El chico que hablaba con él lo miró desconcertado.

–¿Me estabas escuchando?

–…si, perdona…–Dijo contrariado.

–Oye, ¿Ese Ken Ichijouyi es el famoso niño genio? –Dijo otro.

–Si, el mismo –afirmó Takeru.

–¿Motomiya y tu ya lo conocían verdad?

–Si… –Contestó con simpleza.

–¿Y quién es más amigo de Motomiya? –Dijo uno de ellos– ¿El tal Ichijouyi o tú?

La pregunta hizo sentir aun más incómodo e inseguro a Takeru.

–¡Que preguntas se te ocurre hacer Kyo! –Le reprendió el otro– Takaishi y Motomiya "son novios" ¿recuerdas?

En otras circunstancias Takeru se habría reído de la sátira, pero en verdad la pregunta del llamado Kyo lo había sacado de onda. Kyo y el otro se rieron, pero al ver que Takeru no se reía se detuvieron.

–¿Takaishi? –Preguntó Kyo.

–Daisuke y yo –. Contestó de modo automático Takeru, como si su silencio de antes le hubiera dado tiempo de procesar esa información.

–Ha, claro– Dijeron los otros dos.

–Ahora vuelvo– Dijo y corrió hacia fuera.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

–De nada tienes que preocuparte –Decía Daisuke– ya te lo había dicho antes, yo jamás te dejaré sólo.

–Daisuke…

–¿Que hacen? –salió Takeru interrumpiéndolos.

Dai volteó.

–Nada, solo platicábamos.

Takeru miró a Ken y éste lo miró a él por unos segundos, no estuvo seguro pero creyó ver en el rostro de Ken un gesto marcado de molestia contra él.

–Jóvenes ¿Qué hacen aquí? –El momento fue interrumpido por el profesor de la siguiente clase.

–Buenos días– Dijo Takeru al profesor.

–Buenos días Takaishi, Motomiya… Y…

–Ken Ichijouyi –dijo Daisuke –Es un nuevo alumno.

Ken se inclinó levemente para saludar al profesor. Y eso complació al hombre sonriendo.

–¿Con que Ichijouyi, eh? gusto en conocerlo, yo soy Watsuki Kaworu, el profesor de Química.

–¿En verdad? Química es una de mis materias favoritas– Dijo Ken.

Daisuke sonrió, Takeru lo miró con fastidio, no creía que un profesor fuera tan idiota para creerse ese cuento de la materia favorita, pero…

–Me parece perfecto– Dijo el profesor– Entonces empecemos cuanto antes.

"¿Se lo creyó?" Pensó Takeru sorprendido. ¿Acaso la expresión de niño incauto de Ken tenía ese poder de convencimiento?

–¿Takeru? –Agitó Daisuke su mano frente a la cara del rubio algo desconcertado– ¿Qué pasa? Si no te quitas el maestro no puede entrar.

Takeru no dijo nada, solo entró y seguido del Daisuke, el profesor y Ken, al ver al maestro, todos tomaron su asiento. La clase empezó y continuó y Takeru no dejaba de mirar furtivamente a Ken, que había sido eso que había dicho Daisuke, en cuanto se acercaba a la puerta había escuchado:

_---De nada tienes que preocuparte, ya te lo había dicho antes, yo jamás te dejaré solo---._

¿Qué se traían esos dos? ¿Había algo más que Daisuke no le había dicho? La clase acabó y llegó el receso, sentía que necesitaba hablara con Daisuke, pero el estaba tan tranquilo, como si nada pasara y él, él se sentía más y más inseguro cada vez ¿Que diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Necesitaba hablar con Hikari? …no sabía ni lo que necesitaba, ni entendía su repentina inseguridad, pero el caso era que no se sentía bien, nadie sabía lo que le estaba pasando y todo por no querer decirlo, por quedarse callado. Takeru no sabía lo que estaba por pasar… nadie sabía, nadie.

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) "Tú las traes": El seudónimo de ese juego donde los niños escogen a uno que corre tras ellos para atraparlos, el juego se puede jugar entre muchos y puede haber o no bases, donde se supone el que atrapa no puede tocarlos.

(2) Shakkoumon, era el resultado entre la digievolución D.N.A de Ankylomon y Angemon, los Digimon de Iori y Takeru respectivamente.

ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ

Jejeje ya van 27 páginas del One-shot, les dije que eran como 40 páginas, recuerdan, solo calculen cuanto falta, bueno eso y si no se me ocurre algo que haga más largo este fic. Y ¿Qué les pareció? Tal parecía que le titulo no tenía nada que ver jejeje, pero prepárense que le próximo capítulo va a estar mejor. Muajajajajaja.

_Yami hisaki: ¬¬X ¿De que te estas riendo?_

Me río por que soy muy mala. Y no se les olvide, el prota aquí es Takeru.

_Yami hisaki: Ya me di cuenta por eso es él que más sufre ¿no?_

O.o pero si no está sufriendo. ¿o si? ¿Les parece queridas lectoras?

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

Y las invito a leer otros fics mios… digo, si quieren, tampoco es obligación n.nU

Otros fics que publico en ff . net:

Los Guerreros Defensores y los Cristales del Poder (Original); 1 Capítulo; Sección: Anime/ Misc.

Sentimientos Destructivos (original); 7 capítulos; Sección: Anime/ Misc.

Buscándote; Capítulo 03; Sección: Beyblade.

Flying without wings; 10 capítulos; Sección: Yu gi oh!

Corazones sincronizados; 15 capítulos; Sección: Digimon.

Reencuentro con el pasado; 5 capítulos; Sección: Ranma ½.

Shared Destiny; 2 capítulos; Sección: D.N.Angel.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Mata ne!

19


	3. Sabishisa yori fukaku

**Hitori no danshi. **

(一人の男子)

By Senshi Hisaki Radien

_Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo)_

Notas de la autora:

Kombawa (Buenas tardes) n.nU, sé que ha pasado un buen rato, lo lamento, no podía ser de otro modo, la escuela era mi prioridad. Y solo espero no me quieran matar, definitivamente tengo ahorita más presente la trama de HITORI no DANSHI que de Corazones Sincronizados, no creo escribir nada más por este año.

_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ ¿Me vas a dejar y a Todas con la duda de con quien se va a quedar Daisuke?_

¬¬ Si, no me recuerdes eso. No sé que más decirles, han pasado tantas cosas, entre ellas pasó por mi cabeza dejar de escribir, en serio, me dolería con toda mi alma dejar de escribir, pues es algo que es parte de mi, pero hay otra cosas que tambien quiero y es una decisión difícil para mi.

_Yami hisaki:..._

Bueno, no les choreo más.

_Yami hisaki: Los reviews ya fueron enviados, por E-mail, seguramente ya los habrán visto._

Si tu eres nueva (o) leyendo Hitori no Danshi no se te olvide dejarme tu mail en tu review para poder contestarte. Okas?

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "…" Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, MAYUSCULA gritos; **Negrita** resaltar palabras o frases.

**Capítulo 3: Sabishisa yori fukaku (Más profundo que la soledad).**

Eran cerca de las 12:00 del día, los pasillos de la secundaria Odaiba estaban vacíos, sólo uno que otro prefecto se paseaba por allí y el ruido de la avenida no era suficiente para invadir el lugar. Cualquier solitario que pasara por allí seguramente podría escuchar sus pasos al caminar. El timbre finalmente sonó para la hora de receso que tenían los estudiantes, era un medio día tranquilo y fresco ya que por alguna razón el cielo estaba nublado, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un día agradable. Aquel pasillo que minutos antes estuviese vacío ahora estaba repleto de adolescentes que salían de sus aulas, riendo, gritando, corriendo y platicando. Incluidos allí iban **los tres amigos.**

–¡Que bueno que acabó! –exclamó Daisuke estirándose.

–Me han gustado mucho la clase del profesor Watsuki es mejor que mi antiguo profesor de Química.

–… –Takeru no dijo nada.

–¡Qué flojera! –dijo el castaño– aun no puedo creer que en verdad te guste Química.

–Yo pensé que sólo había sido un cuento– Aplicó Takeru con ironía.

Ken se percató de ello.

–No en verdad me gusta la Química– Dijo con cierta inseguridad ante la acusación de Takeru.

–…Y también Física, Matemáticas, Geografía –comenzó a enumerar Daisuke de lo más tranquilo sin percatarse del estado de Takeru y Ken– y Biología… bueno, a mi también me gusta Geografía… –reparó en sus palabras el castaño.

–Y en Mate has mejorado mucho– Dijo Ken sonriente.

Takeru lo miró de soslayo.

–¿Y tú como sabes eso?

–… –Ken se quedó callado.

–¡Vamos a comer algo! –Daisuke los interrumpió.

–Si– Asistió Ken.

Takeru los miró con molestia.

–¿Qué no íbamos a ver a los demás?

Ken volteó a ver a Daisuke esperando a que él dijera algo.

–Si, pero primero vamos a comer– respondió el castaño marrón con una sonrisa tranquila. Después de eso caminaron hacia la cafetería, Daisuke y Ken iban hablando sobre el equipo de Fútbol de la antigua secundaria de Ken, pero a Takeru eso no le interesaba y participó muy poco en la conversación. Mientras estaban en la fila para recoger lo que comerían, Takeru se hartó y dijo:

–Oigan, ¿no se supone que nos veríamos con los demás?

Daisuke sonrió algo nervioso.

–Cambiamos los planes.

A Takeru casi no le sorprendió el escuchar eso.

–¿Y que pasó con el mensaje que enviaste? –Inquirió.

–En realidad no lo envié, lo borré después de que te fuiste a hablar con Kyo y Sasuke.

Eso si sorprendió a Takeru.

–¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Reclamó molesto.

Daisuke dejó de sonreír y lo miró algo preocupado.

–Perdón T.K, pero no es para tanto, si es por Hikari puedes ir a verla, yo me quedo con Ichijouyi.

Eso molestó aun más al rubio.

–Si, verdad –dijo con ironía– mejor si yo no estoy.

Daisuke lo contempló se había dado cuenta de la ironía, pero no entendía a que se debía. Volteó a ver a Ken y jaló a Takeru lejos de la fila para la comida.

–T.K… ¿Qué te pasa?

–¿Qué, qué me pasa? ¿Ni si quiera la molestia de preguntarme por Yamato te has tomado?

–¿Sobre Ishida? Pero, si ayer cuando me hablaste y te pregunté, me dijiste que no había pasado nada y como no dijiste más supuse que en verdad no era nada grave.

–¿Supusiste? –Reprochó– me parece que más bien no te importa.

–¿Por que dices eso? –se sintió ofendido el castaño.

–No creo que en verdad te importe si todo el tiempo estás mintiendo y ocultándome cosas.

–¿Mintiendo y ocultando? –reiteró Motomiya sorprendido.

–Por ejemplo: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre Ken? O ¿Por qué ayer me mentiste diciéndome que irías con tu mamá a no sé donde cuando en realidad fuiste a verte con él?

–¡…!– Daisuke no supo que decir ante eso.

–Y ahora actúas como si yo no existiera –Reclamó mirándolo con mucha molestia.

Pero Dai sonrió al escuchar eso ultimo.

–No seas tonto ¿cómo crees? –Dijo tomándolo del hombro, pero el rubio se soltó de él al escuchar eso y al mirar esa sonrisa artificial.

–Si no es cierto, dime ¿Qué se traen Ken y tú entre manos? ¿Por qué están tan misteriosos? –Dijo con exigencia.

Daisuke sonrió nervioso y desvió la vista.

–No puedo decírtelo– Dijo y se percató de que Takeru se alejaba de él– Takeru espera– lo llamó.

Takeru se detuvo y volteándose, fijo sus ojos azul claro en su amigo.

–¿Me vas a decir?

La sonrisa de Daisuke se borró, eso era en serio.

–Es que no puedo…, es Ichijouyi…

–Si, si, si, Ichijouyi, tu amiguito Ichijouyi– Dijo con ironía y fastidio y dándose vuelta siguió su paso.

Al escuchar ese tono Daisuke se desconcertó.

–T.K espera– Le siguió.

–Para que quieres que me quede si no me vas a decir nada–. Respondió fríamente si detener su paso y sin mirarle.

Daisuke lo alcanzó y le tomó del hombro. Al sentir eso Takeru se soltó de él bruscamente.

–¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

–¿POR QUE ERES TAN TERCO T.K? –dijo Daisuke irritado al fin.

–¡NO ME DIGAS T.K! –gritó y echó a correr lejos de allí.

Daisuke se dio vuelta molesto.

–¿Qué pasó? –Llegó Ken con él tomándolo del hombro. Se veía algo alarmado, pues había mirado de lejos la discusión de Takaishi y Motomiya.

–Nada, se enojó por nada. No sé que le pasa –respondió Daisuke enojado.

Ken miró a Takeru a lo lejos y luego regresó la mirada al castaño.

–¿Lo vas a dejar así? –Le preguntó.

–Si, cuando se pone así, es insoportable– Dijo Daisuke con displicencia.

–¿Seguro? –Quiso confirmar Ken.

–Si, vamos a comer– trató de sonreír para olvidar su aflicción y es que de hecho hacía mucho que él y Takeru no habían discutido de esa forma– Ya se le pasará –Dijo al ultimo en voz baja.

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

Takeru iba caminando, sintiéndose muy molesto y traicionado. Primero Yamato, después Daisuke ¿Quién más faltaba por lastimarlo con secretos y mentiras? En eso estaba cuando su celular sonó. Al verlo leyó el siguiente mensaje:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Te espero en la azotea de los salones de segundo año.

Hikari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se dirigió hacia allí con tranquilidad. Si, lo más probable es que le hiciera bien hablar con Hikari. Llegó al edificio donde se instalaban los grupos de segundo incluido el de él y Daisuke y comenzó a subir las escaleras, eran dos pisos. Los pasillos y los salones por los que pasó estaban vacíos, era un poco extraño aun durante el receso varios de los chicos se quedaban en los salones. Pero el rubio no quiso darle importancia a esa señal. Llegó al fin a la última escalera y frente a él miró la puerta de metal que debía empujar para salir al techo, pero ya estando a dos escalones de ella se detuvo… no supo por que o como, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por que tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba por suceder? No, tal vez solo estaba susceptible por lo de Yamato, Daisuke y Ken… si, era solo eso, no tenía porque pasar nada malo, después de todo antes de ser novios Hikari siempre fue su mejor amiga… después de todo necesitaba hablar con alguien, y en Daisuke no podía confiar, él estaba más interesado en Ken que en él.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente como para diseminar esos pensamientos tan negativos que irrumpían mucho ultimadamente en su cabeza. Después alzó el brazo y empujó la puerta para abrirla, la luz del sol le dio en la cara cegándolo, a esa hora del día el sol golpeaba la azotea de ese edificio. Salió del edificio y apenas se hubo acostumbrado al sol buscó a la castaña hasta que la encontró mirando a través de las rejas hacía lo lejos y dando la espalda hacia donde él estaba. Al ver la espalda de Hikari se sintió tranquilo, ese día Hikari se había peinado con una gruesa trenza, pues tenía mucho cabello y el último año se lo había dejado crecer. Caminó lentamente hasta que llegó tras ella.

–Hikari –Dijo a pocos pasos de ella.

Yagami se estremeció levemente y la mano que tenía sujeta a la reja se sacudió llevando con ella el alambrado.

–Tranquila, soy yo– Sonrió el chico creyendo que el temblor de su novia era por haberle hablando tan repentinamente, en parte eso era lo que había pasado, pero más bien se debía por los pensamientos que Hikari tenía en ese momento y por lo que estaba por decirle. Hikari estaba muy nerviosa y soltando la reja dijo sin mirarlo.

–Takeru… ayer… –balbuceó, antes que todo, antes que un saludo y antes que mirarlo.

–Tuviste que irte deprisa –Le a completó él, recargándose de la reja tambien y mirando hacia la distancia–. Miyako me lo dijo, pero descuida, en todo caso yo también te habría cortado, Yamato me llamó y quería verme.

Hikari trató de sonreír.

–¿Ha… si?

Takeru miró hacia el frente.

–No creerías todo lo que me pasó ayer, aun si te lo contara –dijo él con un tono lúgubre.

–Takeru…

–¡Que día más raro! –Expresó resoplando y recargándose más en el enrejado– Sobre todo por Yamato…

–Takeru –Lo interrumpió ella, bajando la vista– por favor escucha, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

El rubio la miró de soslayo con cierta suspicacia ahora que se daba cuenta Hikari se veía algo rara.

–Tú dirás…

Hikari tragó saliva y se preparó para lo que iba a decir, dos palabras que sabía lo cambiarían todo, que lastimarían a alguno de los dos o a los dos, no sabía hasta que grado, pero estaba segura de que alguien saldría lastimado, pero ya estaba harta de seguir posponiéndolo.

–Yo lo he estado pensando y… yo…

Takeru la miró interrogante percatándose del nerviosismo de la chica.

–Yo… quiero que… quiero terminar– Dijo al fin cerrando los ojos, los cuales tenía hacia abajo.

El chico se quedó inmóvil después de escuchar eso… ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

"¿Terminar? ¿Terminar su relación?" Fueron sus pensamientos.

–¿Que? –Espetó al fin con poca energía– ¿Terminar? –Repitió esta vez con angustia– Pero ¿Por que?

Hikari no abrió los ojos es más los presionó más y no pudo alzar ni el rostro.

–Lo siento, eres mi amigo y no quiero mentirte, pero a decir verdad, ya no quiero seguir con ésta… –se trabó–… relación. Necesito un tiempo para estar sola –al fin consiguió abrir los ojos– nos conocemos desde los ocho años, y he estado junto a ti desde 5to de elemental como amiga y ahora como novia, pero… pero nada a cambiado en mi…

Takeru la miraba mientras decía esto y no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando ¿O era que no quería entender?

–¿Que no ha cambiado nada? –repitió y esta vez Hikari logró alzar la mirada. –¡Por su puesto que ha cambiado algo! –dijo con amargura cruzando los brazos y desviando la vista– Si dices que sientes lo mismo entonces… –Dejó incompletas sus palabras y después se volvió a ella y esta vez Hikari se encontró con su mirada por primera vez desde que el rubio llegara.

–Hay otro… ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar eso.

–¡Claro que no!

–¡Si lo hay! –aseguró el rubio con desdén– ¡Si no, no querrías terminar conmigo!

–No, no es eso –refutó Hikari preocupada– Yo nunca te engañaría.

–¡No te creo! –Le gritó él mirándola con desprecio y desilusión– ¡Seguramente te vez con él cuando sales a prisa de clases con la excusa de que tienes que llegar pronto a tu casa!

Los ojos de Hikari no solo estaban bien abiertos si no que ahora temblaban al escuchar ese reproche del rubio.

"Sabía que eran mentiras" Pensó.

–¡Atrévete a negarlo! –le reprochó el rubio.

–No Takeru, yo no me veo con nadie, es verdad que me fui varias veces bajo esa excusa, pero era solo para estar conmigo misma y poner mis sentimientos en orden, esta decisión que he tomado no es por que ya no te quiera, al contrario…

–¡USÓ! (¡Mentira!) –contradijo Takeru.

Al escuchar eso Hikari se sintió muy mal.

–Takeru… –las lágrimas casi se le salían, sus intentos por que las cosas no terminaran así eran inútiles– No quería lastimarte, por eso lo dudé, pero eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder eso…

Eso irritó al chico, ni Daisuke, ni Hikari… ni su hermano tenían idea de cuanto le habían lastimado con sus mentiras, más aun que con la verdad, si de todas maneras le iban a lastimar con la verdad ¿Para que aumentar la llaga con las mentiras?

–¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡No quiero ser tu amigo! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS! –gritó y a paso veloz caminó edificio adentro.

Hikari se quedó allí sola y se echó a llorar, ya sabía que eso no acabaría bien, pero le había dolido mucho… y entonces recordó las palabras de Miyako.

_---Hikari-chan mira. Si hay algo que aprendí en el Digimundo es que si estas dispuesto a cambiar debes aceptar que esto puede hacer sufrir a los otros, sin sufrimiento no hay cambio, sufrir significa aceptar que las cosas no serán siempre iguales. Por lo tanto no hay que evitar las cosas y las experiencias pues así nunca aprenderemos nada---._

Ella quería cambiar, dejar a Takeru formaba parte del proceso, pero… El saber que sería doloroso para alguien sin importar lo que hiciera no la tranquilizaba, ojalá Takeru lo comprendiera… ojalá.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Takeru bajó las escaleras del edificio hasta que llegó al pasillo que lo conducía a su salón. Estaba vacío, tal como lo supuso, se acercó hacia su banca lentamente y de desplomó en la silla, después se recostó sobre la mesa ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Sus ojos querían llorar, pero el no se los permitía, estaba harto de llorar, eso jamás había servido a nadie para solucionar algo… Llorar, ¿Cómo si a alguien le importara? ¿De que le servía mostrar su dolor y su tristeza, si a nadie le importaba?

Yamato… Daisuke… Hikari, los tres lo habían dejado solo por alguien más: la tal Minami, Ken Ichijouyi, el Otro. Golpeó la mesa a modo de frustración y desesperación y pronto miró como dos gotas mojaron la superficie lisa y plana de ésta y de inmediato pasó su brazo sobre ella para secarlas.

Sin pensarlo recogió su mochila del suelo y echándola a su espalda abandonó el salón de clases. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a un salón, recorrió la puerta y entró, el salón estaba vacío, caminó hasta la ventadas del fondo y frente a una alzó la mano y la recorrió, echó sus manos a los extremos y colocó un pie en la orilla, luego alzó del otro y tras pasó al otro lado y salió quedando detrás de los edificios, cerró la ventana con cuidado y de modo que se viera que nunca fue abierta. Se suponía que ninguna de las ventanas de los salones inferiores debía poder abrirse, precisamente para que los alumnos no se escaparan por ahí y de hecho el metal estaba achatado en todas para que no pudieran deslizarse y abrirse. Pero Daisuke y él, habían descubierto esa ventana cuando tomaban primer año y en más de tres ocasiones se habían escapado por allí y se habían ido de pinta (1). Exactamente por detrás de los edificio había un camino estrecho lo suficientemente ancho para que caminara un adolescente y al terminar ese largo camino se llegaba por detrás de la casilla del portero y solo era cuestión de que el portero se descuidara y de que agachado se echaran a correr para quedar libre de la escuela.

Una vez libre, Takaishi caminó distraídamente por las calles de Odaiba que estaban tranquilas a pesar de ser cerca de las 13:00 hrs. Sus pasos lo llevaron al café donde fue la ultima vez que vió a su hermano mayor, se sentó en una banca y estuvo con la vista perdida recordando los sucesos del día anterior, la voz de Yamato había sonado preocupada cuando el salió corriendo del café, y una sonrisa irónica y amarga se formó en los labios del rubio menor. Yamato no podría estar tan preocupado si ni siquiera le había llamado después de todo eso… y de pronto algo más asaltó a su cabeza…

_---¡Te odio, Takeru!---._

El recuerdo de esas palabras asaltó a su cabeza y visualizó el día que se graduaron de elemental (N/A: Acá Escuela Primaria). Todos habían estado ahí, Taichi, Su hermano y sus papás, Miyako, que ya había salido el año anterior, tambien había estado ahí ese día, tambien ese día justamente le pidió a Hikari que fuera su novia.

_---¡TE ODIO TAKERU! –gritó Daisuke con dolor, desilusión y desprecio reflejados en su mirada, la cual por cierto no tardó en desbordarse como lágrimas. Por su parte el tenía la cara desviada debido al golpe que le había propinado. Regresó al fin su mirada y se colocó la mano en el sitio del golpe---._

_---¡Daisuke! –Gritó Hikari desesperada y preocupada por lo que acababa de pasar---._

_---¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TÚ LLEGASTE SÓLO PARA QUITARME A HIKARI, DESPUÉS DE QUE YO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS ESTUVE LUCHANDO PARA OBTENER UN POCO DE SU ATENCIÓN Y DE SU CARIÑO! ¡PERO TODO LO QUE HICE FUE INÚTIL! ¡TENÍAS QUE LLEGAR TÚ Y QUITÁRMELA! –Un golpe cayó certero en su rostro, el impactó lo hizo retroceder dos pasos y casi perder el equilibrio. Le había devuelto el golpe---._

_---Yo no te he quitado a nadie, Hikari y yo queremos estar juntos, no puedes evitarlo, no puedes cambiarlo, y aunque digas que me odias no cambiaras con eso lo que sentimos el uno por el otro---._

_Pero Daisuke no se quedó con eso y trató de darle otro golpe, pero él lo frenó y ambos comenzaron a forcejear._

_---Ojalá nunca hubieras venido… ¡ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido! –le dijo Daisuke---._

_---En realidad el que sobra aquí… ¡Eres tú! –Le dijo él mientras que continuaban con la lucha por el suelo._

_Extrañamente ni Yamato, ni Taichi ni sus padres estaban ahí en ese momento. Las únicas que estaba ahí eran Miyako y Hikari quienes no sabían que hacer o como detenerlos y todos los demás no hacían nada, solo estaban espectando, algunos animando a Daisuke y otros a él._

_---Por favor, deténganse –rogó Hikari antes de soltar a llorar y ser acogida por Miyako---._

_---Hikari-chan---._

_Finalmente llegaron su hermano y Taichi separándolos y después llegó el director y ese día, que era el último de elemental; Daisuke y él se la había pasado una hora en detención; En la misma habitación y vigilados por un prefecto. En ninguno de esos 60 minutos hablaron, Takeru lo volteó a ver en apenas tres ocasiones y en todas esas el pobre Daisuke tenía la mirada extraviada y estaba como ido…_

_---Tu tambien me gustas mucho Takeru –esta vez recordó las palabras de Hikari después de la detención– pero no puedo aceptar ser tu novia, no ahora, no después de esto---._

_---Hikari, no hagas esto –le dijo él– Él tiene que aceptar que no lo quieres ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir esperando? Si él se quiere seguir comportando como un niño, ese es su proble… –pero ella le había tapado la boca con su mano antes de concluir---._

_---…No sigas… dejémoslo así, hasta que Daisuke se recupere… por favor._

La idea no le había gustado, Daisuke era solo un niño caprichoso, pero decidió dejarlo así, no quería discutir con Hikari… recordó tambien en ese momento el rostro triste de Daisuke, no estaba seguro de porque pero hacía tres años cuando lo había visto no le había provocado ninguna reacción, pero ahora podía recordar a la perfección la tristeza que había en el rostro del chico de los emblemas del valor y… la amistad. Daisuke nunca había tenido miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero esa tarde era evidente que el haberlos expresado fue lo más doloroso que puso haber experimentado, y pese a que siempre le había demostrado a Hikari lo que sentía por ella, ella no le había correspondido… después llegó él y… Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios, apenas se había dado cuenta de lo tontos que habían sido sus pensamientos. Daisuke era un niño, si, pero él tambien era un niño y todos; apenas tenían doce años, los tres tenían la misma edad, pero los sentimientos de Daisuke eran distintos a los suyos y Takeru no los había notado o no quiso notarlo.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

El receso concluyó, los chicos regresaron al salón. Daisuke se había olvidado de Takeru por un rato, creyó que después de su berrinche se había ido con Hikari, sin embargo… cuando llegó al salón y miró el asiento de Takeru solo y sin sus cosas, se sobre saltó, y no supo por qué… se quedó parado allí, Ken le miró y se detuvo junto a él mientras que el resto de los chicos seguía ingresando al salón.

–¿Daisuke? –le llamó Ken al percatarse de su estado por la expresión de su cara.

Pero Daisuke no le respondió y recordar las palabras de Takeru cuando estaban en el receso, le inquietó, Takeru estaba muy enojado… y además…

_---¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO ME DIGAS T.K!---._

–Daisuke, ¿estas bien? –insistió Ken, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención.

El castaño reaccionó al fin.

–¿He?

–¿Qué pasa?

El castaño marrón lo miró y dijo:

–Takeru se fue.

–¿Se fue? –Reiteró Ichijouyi confundido.

Motomiya se acercó a él y le habló en secreto.

–Se fue, Ichijouyi, se salió de la escuela.

Los ojos del peliazul se abrieron más.

–¿Pero cómo?

–T.K y yo lo descubrimos; hay una forma de escaparse de la escuela.

–¿Se han escapado de la escuela? –repitió Ken mirándole con desapruebo.

Daisuke se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió avergonzado.

–Bueno, pues…

–¿Dónde está…?– Terció una voz tras ellos, los dos gritaron y voltearon de inmediato percatándose de que era el profesor.

–¡No sé, no tengo idea, creo que no vino! –se soltó Daisuke a decir sin dejar que el profesor terminara su pregunta.

El profesor les miró confundido.

–¿Quién no vino?

–ah… ¿Qué decía profesor Mioshi? –dijo Daisuke avergonzado.

–¿Le iba a preguntar que dónde está su asiento? Ya es hora de empezar la clase no quiero verlo parado aquí señor Motomiya.

–Sumimasen (disculpe) –fue a su asiento.

El profesor miró a Ken de modo intimidadote y éste nervioso se inclinó levemente y después se dirigió a su lugar también.

Después de eso, la clase prosiguió, el profesor Inugami Mioshi, era profesor de historia, su clase como era de esperarse era lo más aburrido que había después del receso. Daisuke ni le prestó atención, estaba preocupado por Takeru, bueno… al mismo tiempo estaba molesto, ¿Por qué Takeru se había ido así? ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Primero me dice que todo está bien y después me reclama por que no cuento con la **habilidad** de ver más allá de su cara de **todo está bien**" Pensó molesto, a veces detestaba eso de Takeru, aunque era sin duda su mejor amigo, Ken tambien era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero aunque Ken era reservado, siempre le contaba las cosas, pero Takeru siempre estaba con su cara de: **soy el chico tranquilo al que nada le pasa.** A veces se ponía a pensar si en verdad era tan feliz como decía… bueno, ese pensamiento no venía mucho al caso, pero no pudo más que pensarlo después de eso…

_---No creo que en verdad te importe si todo el tiempo estás mintiendo y ocultándome cosas---._

"¿Cómo sabía Takeru que ayer estuve con Ken?" Se preguntó. Por más que se lo preguntaba no entendía cómo pudo saberlo… si el rubio había ido a ver su hermano después de eso y además él le había dicho que no estaría en casa, bueno, tenía que admitir que si le había mentido, pero no pensó que se fuera a enterar, tampoco era algo tan grave, después de todo, los secretos de Takeru y él nunca se los contaba a Ken… bueno, excepto lo de que se habían ido de pinta y que había una manera de escapar de la escuela, pero ese había sido un error…

"¡Un momento!" Detuvo sus pensamientos…, "Takeru dijo algo sobre su hermano ¿Acaso pasó algo malo con Ishida? De ser así tal vez fue a buscarme a mi casa para hablar conmigo, pero no lo creo, Ishida le había prometido que regresaría a Odaiba… pero… ¿y si no?

_---¿Ni si quiera la molestia de preguntarme por Yamato te has tomado?---._

Eso preocupo a Daisuke, y de nuevo maldijo el que Takeru fuera tan idiota ¿Por qué no le decía las cosas?

"La próxima vez que te vea T.K ¡TE VOY A GOLPEAR!" Se dijo apretando sus puños.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Takeru había salido corriendo del café, al ponerse a pensar en todas las cosas que le había hecho a Daisuke le habían hecho sentir bastante mal. Pues varias de las memorias de 5to y 6to año de Elemental le mostraban a Daisuke y a él discutiendo como verdaderos enemigos y la escuela Elemental había terminado con aquella pelea en la fiesta de fin de cursos y las preguntas que ahora irrumpían en su cabeza eran aun más dolorosas:

¿Es que había algo en él que lo hacia ser despreciable? ¿Era por eso que lo abandonaban? Siempre trató mal a Daisuke… era normal que lo odiara, le quitó a Hikari. Y a Yamato…., a Yamato, seguramente lo cansó con su conducta de niño dependiente que no puede vivir solo… ¿y a Hikari? No sabía lo que le había hecho, pero de seguro que había sido algo malo tambien, para que lo dejara…

_---¡Daikirai, Takeru! (¡Te odio, Takeru!)---._

Corrió y corrió lo más lejos que pudo, hasta que llegó casi a la salida de Odaiba, allí frenó su carrera y caminó distraídamente por las calles sin siquiera mirar los altos edificios cubiertos de cristales; lo cual le daban una elegancia inigualable a esa parte de Odaiba; entonces recordó que por esa zona trabajaba su mamá, era verdad, su mamá tenía que viajar en autobús y en tren para llegar allí, no sabía que hora era, pero para haber llegado tan lejos sin haber tomado un autobús debió haber caminado mucho y ya debía ser tarde. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos, todos los televisores estaban encendidos en el mismo canal, miró también unas computadoras, y recordó algo echando su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, de ahí sacó su D3 (digivice) y lo contempló… ¿La esperanza? Aun se preguntaba por qué era ese su emblema… no lo entendía, aunque tampoco se lo había preguntado antes. Lo guardó y siguió su camino por las elegantes calles hasta que llegó a una zona de restaurantes, era plena primavera, los restaurantes tenían las mesas al aire libre. Eran sin duda unos restaurantes muy elegantes, se detuvo frente a uno de tipo Italiano, y allí se quedó de pie, sintió como el ruido se alejaba de él; como si de pronto entrara en un hueco vació, donde precisamente ese vació lo llenaba todo, sus ojos perdieron su brillo ante lo que ahora estaba mirando, creyó que no se podía sentir peor ese día, nunca digas: **No puede pasarme algo peor**. Por que puedes sorprenderte, allí sentada frente a él y en una de las mesas de aquel restaurante italiano, estaba su mamá, era ella sin duda, besándose con un tipo al que él nunca había visto. Se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente atravesando la avenida, junto a los demás peatones, con el rostro inclinado… ya no sabía ni lo que sentía… ya no quería saber, no se quería preguntar nada…

Su padre… Yamato… Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako… su mamá… no tenía a nadie…, en nadie podía confiar… mentiras, solo mentiras… ¡Y más mentiras!

"Bas… ta" Se escuchó acompañado de un latido.

"Ya basta…" Otro latido más…

"Ya… es… suficiente…" El corazón dejó de latir.

Takeru se detuvo, y comenzó a temblar.

–¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Gritó alzando el rostro y estirando sus brazos hacia abajo con los puños apretados, sus lágrimas brotaron y brillaron, al mismo tiempo la pantalla del D3 comenzó a brillar, mientras que su color titubeaba entre anaranjado y gris, finalmente el brilló cedió al gris y una fuerte luz parda proyectó un camino frente a Takeru donde solo se veían sombras. Los ojos del rubio ojiazul que habían perdido su brillo se enfocaron en aquel camino, parecía estar como en un trance… las lagrimas fueron secadas por el viento y por la fuerza de ese portal o pasadizo que se había formado enfrente de él, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, donde varias personas atónitas contemplaban todo aquello dio un paso hasta entrar en aquel túnel y después de que entró éste se cerró.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

En la escuela…

Hikari, Ken y Daisuke sintieron algo en su corazón de pronto… como un mal presentimiento. Ken desconcertado volteó a mirar a Daisuke encontrándose con su rostro. Daisuke miró el reloj de su celular percatándose de que apenas eran las 14:35, aun faltaban 25 minutos para que la clase terminara… ¿Qué había podido ser eso? Por la expresión el rostro de Daisuke Ken había entendido al instante que él tambien había sentido algo.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hikari se sintió muy incómoda, no recordaba haber vuelto a tener esa sensación desde aquella vez que Miyako le prometiera que siempre que estuviera en problemas ella la ayudaría, desde aquella vez, cuando lograron la Evolución D. N. A y apareció Zaphirmon. Recordó de pronto que ese día se le había ocurrido llevar su D3 en su mochila, por una razón que no comprendía hasta ese momento, entonces lo sacó y se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba encendido, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió; en la pantalla, se veían marcados cinco brillos: Uno amarillo el de Iori, uno azul el de Daisuke, otro rojo el de Miyako, uno gris el de Ken y uno rosa… el de ella, pero…

"¿Y Takeru?" Pensó desconcertada y preocupada.

¡El brillo anaranjado no estaba marcado en la pantalla de su D3! ¿Qué significaba eso?

CONTINUARÁ…

ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ

Eso fue todo, pues creo que este fic va para más largo de lo que creí. Creo incluso que va a rebasar los cinco capítulos. Será lo primero que pase, ahorita no sé que hacer con Corazones sincronizados, me temo que estará otro rato sin actualización.

_Yami hisaki: v.v comprendan a Senshi, no han sido sus mejores días._

Bueno, ya me voy, gracias por su atención.

Mil gracias por leer, agradezco de todo corazón que estén siguiendo está historia, y aprovechando quiero desearles una **Feliz Navidad** y un **prospero año nuevo**, eso es todo y hasta otra.

Otros fics que publico en ff . net: (No sé ni para que aviso esto v.v)

Los Guerreros Defensores y los Cristales del Poder (Original); 1 Capítulo; Sección: Anime/ Misc.

Sentimientos Destructivos (original); 7 capítulos; Sección: Anime/ Misc.

Buscándote; Capítulo 05; Sección: Beyblade.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

20


	4. Doko ni irunda?

**Hitori no danshi. **

(一人の男子)

By Senshi Hisaki Radien

_Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo)_

Notas de la autora:

Konnichi wa minna-san! O guenki desu ka? n.n (Hola a todos ¿Qué tal?) Espero que se la hallan pasado muy bien en navidad y en noche vieja, yo… pues regular, hubo mucho trabajo, como siempre y próximamente tendré más trabajo, voy a empezar a trabajar y es probable que no actualice muy seguido. Pero Corazones Sincronizados estará actualizado dentro de una semana.

_Yami hisaki: Bueno ¬¬_

No me veas así Yami, necesito dinero T.T

_Yami hisaki: Necesitamos dinero, no olvides que cohabitamos._

Okas. Las respuestas a sus review ya fueron enviados a su E-mail.

_Yami hisaki: Ahora el capítulo es más corto que el anterior, para que no se aburran, veremos lo que hicieron dai-kun y los demás después de que Take-kun desapareció. _

Exacto!

_Yami Hisaki: Si tu eres nueva leyendo Hitori no Danshi no se te olvide dejarnos tu mail en tu review para poder contestarte. Okas?_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "…" Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, MAYUSCULA gritos; **Negrita** resaltar palabras o frases.

**Capítulo 4: Doko ni irunda…?(¿Dónde estás…?).**

–¡Daisuke! –Gritó Ken saliendo detrás del castaño que había salido corriendo de la escuela repentinamente.

–¡Es un idiota! –Refunfuñaba el castaño.

–¿De que hablas? –logró detenerlo Ken.

–¿Pues de quien más? ¡del idiota de Takeru! –dijo mirándolo con molestia– Estoy seguro de que hizo algo tonto. Cuando traté demarcarle a su celular, me dijeron que está fuera del área de servicio, además, se salió de la escuela ¡El tonto se enojó y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de decirme lo que le sucede!

–… –Ken no supo que decir, pero si es que pensó algo se vió obligado a esperar, pues sonó el celular de Daisuke. El cual contestó enseguida.

–¿si? … ah, Miya-chan –Se quedó escuchando y volteó a ver a Ken– ¿Hikari y tú?

Ken se agitó levemente ante la mirada del castaño. De pronto el rostro de Daisuke pasó al de la molestia y enseguida se supo la razón.

–No, no está conmigo…ahorita te explico…, no, estoy en la calle, cerca de la escuela. Si, aquí las espero– colgó.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Miyako me dijo que ella y Hikari tienen algo importante que decirnos… ¿Te quedarás? –Le miró inquisitivo.

Ken guardo silencio un momento y…

–Si se trata de algo importante…

–No sé si lo sea, pero ahí como veas –concluyó.

Ken bajó la vista.

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

–Me dijo que ya está afuera –dijo la chica de cabellos morados a su amiga.

–¿Takeru está con él? –preguntó enseguida la castaña.

–Me dijo que no.

Hikari solo escuchó y murmuró algo muy bajo.

–Masaka… (No puede ser…)

–Hikari-chan ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó la chica de lentes.

Hikari vaciló, pero mirando los rojizos ojos de su amiga dijo al fin.

–Rompí con Takeru…

Miyako se sorprendió, por algún momento había cruzado por su cabeza que Hikari no lo haría.

–¿En serio? Y… ¿cómo lo tomó?

–Muy mal… –respondió, reteniendo las ganas de llorar– y tengo el presentimiento de que pasó algo malo y de que yo soy la culpable.

–¿Por qué dices eso? No te entiendo…

–Sentí algo Miya-chan– Dijo Hikari alzando su mano y colocándola sobre la zona de su corazón– aquí… en mi corazón, creo que a Takeru le pasó algo malo.

Miyako no supo que decir.

–Lo mejor será ir con Daisuke y hablar con él, Takeru no estaba con él, pero dijo que nos contará la razón.

–… –Hikari se quedó inclinada.

La puerta del salón de abrió entrando Iori.

–Inoue y Yagami-sempai.

–Vamos –dirigió Miyako.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Daisuke seguía parado junto a la escuela, mirando la pantalla de su celular.

–¡Dai-kun! –escuchó y solo apretó un botón y volteó encontrándose con la chica de lentes, con Iori y Hikari.

–¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el castaño de ojos rojizos.

Hikari bajó la vista.

–hace un momento… cuando estaba en clase, tuve un presentimiento…

Iori no entendió.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Hikari prosiguió.

–Fue algo extraño y lo sentí aquí, en mi corazón.

–Yo si entiendo –dijo Daisuke de improviso– yo tambien lo sentí.

Miyako, Iori y principalmente Hikari se sorprendieron.

–¿Qué? –Exclamó Inoue confundida– ¿tu tambien lo sentiste?

–No sé si sea lo mismo que sintió Hikari-chan, pero, una media hora antes de que terminaran las clases lo percaté, fue muy extraño.

–¿Dónde está Takeru? –preguntó Hida.

–No lo sé– Dijo Motomiya.

–¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? –cuestiono Miyako.

–No regresó al salón después de clases. –Aclaró.

–¿Cómo estaba la última vez que lo viste? –preguntó Hikari preocupada.

–Estaba de pesado, y se enojó conmigo por una tontería… –agregó Daisuke desviando la vista con hastío.

Hikari apretó sus manos y sacó de la bolsa de su uniforme su D3.

–Daisuke… quiero que vean esto– Dijo acercando el D3 a los tres.

–¿Qué? – se acercaron a ver.

–Después de que sentí aquello mi D3 se encendió y esto es lo que ha marcado desde entonces.

Los cuatro miraron la pantalla percatándose de los brillos.

–Son los brillos que representan nuestros digivices… –dijo Iori– y el mío es el amarillo.

–El mío es el rojo –aclaró Miyako.

–Creo que el gris es el de Ichijouyi y el mío el azul.

–Y el mío es el rosa… –Hikari fue la ultima en hablar– y el de Takeru…

–…No, está… –concluyó Iori.

–…¿Entonces? –murmuró Miyako sin saber que era lo que pasaba.

Daisuke se alejó un poco de ellos y después se echó a reír. Los otros tres chicos lo miraron confundidos.

–¿Motomiya-sempai? –espetó Iori con voz lánguida.

–Entonces Takeru…– Dijo Daisuke y continuó con su ataque de risa.

–¡Dai-kun, qué pasa! –Reclamó Miyako molesta por la actitud del castaño marrón.

_---¿Qué, qué me pasa? ¡Ni si quiera la molestia de preguntarme por Yamato te has tomado!---._

_---¿Sobre Ishida? Pero, si ayer cuando me hablaste y te pregunté, me dijiste que no había pasado nada y como no dijiste más supuse que en verdad no era nada grave---._

_---¿Supusiste? –Reprochó– me parece que más bien no te importa---._

Dejó de reir y se volvió a Hikari.

–Hikari ¿hablaste con Takeru…?

Ella se alteró un poco con la pregunta y bajó la vista.

–Si… bueno.

–¿Te dijo algo sobre Ishida?

–¿Sobre Ishida? –Reiteró Miyako.

–Creo que ayer pasó algo con su hermano –dijo Daisuke.

–Ahora que lo dices…– Reanudó Miyako– ayer que le vi me dijo que iba a verse con él.

–Y esta mañana parecía deprimido– Dijo Iori– Pero aunque le pregunté tampoco quiso decirme.

–¿Hikari? –inquirió Motomiya.

–No, no me dijo nada de eso… –dijo la linda chica de cabellos lacios recordando que cuando Takeru llegó con ella a medio día había intentado decirle algo, algo que ella no le permitió por querer apresurar las cosas de su rompimiento con él.

–¡Genial! –Dijo Daisuke con exageración y desdén– Se enoja con todos y no nos dice lo que le pasa? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SE CREE? –Gritó molesto– ¿CREE QUE SOMOS ADIVINOS? ¿O QUÉ? –Dijo con un ademán y cerró su celular y después marcó un número.

/Lo sentimos el número que usted marcó está fuera del área de servicio, gracias/

–¡Cuando lo encuentre le voy a dar su merecido! –Gritó Daisuke y después de decir eso salió corriendo dejando a los tres allí parados.

–¡DAI-KUN! –gritó Miyako tratando de pararlo.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

–¿Qué pasó? – se preguntó Ken mirando su celular. Se encontraba en un pequeño callejón, desde donde había estado escuchando toda la plática de los chicos desde el celular de Daisuke, pero lo ultimo que había escuchado había sido un grito de Daisuke y después se había cortado la comunicación. Cerró su celular y se puso a pensar en lo que había escuchado. Al parecer el brillo del D3 de Takeru no brillaba en el de Hikari, en ese momento él no llevaba su D3 pero lo más probable es que en el suyo tampoco apareciera el brillo de Takeru y él entendía a la perfección lo que eso significaba. Y eso lo preocupó y más por el echo de que Hikari y él habían presentido la presencia de aquella terrible oscuridad, aquella sensación que lo atormentó por mucho tiempo a los 11 años. Y sabía que aquello no podía ser bueno sobre todo por que no solo Hikari y él lo habían sentido, también Daisuke. Takeru y él nunca se habían llevado bien, pero tenía miedo por él y lo que eso podía significar.

–Daisuke, Hikari… –murmuró preocupado el nombre de sus amigos. Estaba en esto cuando escuchó que alguien pasó corriendo cerca del callejón, se acercó de inmediato a ver, atisbando a Motomiya.

–¡Daisuke! –gritó y fue tras él.

–Lo sabía Ichijouyi– le contestó Daisuke como si hubiera estado esperando a que le siguiera. Lo cual sorprendió a Ken– Sabía que Takeru había hecho alguna idiotez.

–¿Por qué estabas tan seguro? –preguntó todavía atónito.

–¡Por que lo conozco!

Ken no supo que contestar a eso.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

/Lo sentimos el número que usted marcó está fuera del área de servicio, gracias/

El joven de 17 años hizo un ademán de preocupación bajando su celular. Sus ojos azules denotaban algo de aflicción. Caminó hacia el interior de la cafetería, ahí había sido la última vez que había visto a su hermano. Y aunque sabía que acababa de salir de la escuela, no sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido ir allá a alcanzarlo. Lo primero que había hecho acabando de llegar a Odaiba había sido dirigirse a la cafetería. En el autobús había tenido la corazonada de que si iba a la cafetería tal vez lo encontraría allí. Y Yamato no estaba tan mal, si tan solo hubiera llegado dos horas antes, probablemente habría encontrado a Takeru ahí.

Yamato aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. No podía entender la actitud de Takeru ¿Es que acaso no podía sentirse feliz por él? Solo le había dicho que estaba enamorado ¿por qué no lo había apoyado? No iba a dejar de ser su hermano por el hecho de haberse enamorado de alguien. Minami se había sentido muy mal después de eso, pero él la había tranquilizado y le dijo que él regresaría solo para solucionar los problemas con su hermano.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

–Espera Daisuke –gritó Ken.

Pero el otro no dejó de correr.

–Escucha Daisuke, sé lo preocupado que estás, pero…

–¿Preocupado? –Repitió con duda parando en seco. Ken casi choca contra él.

–¡Nada más deja que lo encuentre! –Replicó el castaño marrón volteando a ver a Ken con molestia– le voy a pegar tan duro que hasta a sus hijos les va a doler.

Una gotita de sudor bajó por la sien de Ken. u.uU

–Cómo quieras, pero, solo dime una cosa: ¿A dónde se supone que corres?

–¿Como a dónde? –Preguntó con tono agraviado– Pues a…, yo voy a…, por supuesto que… yo…

–…– Ken se le quedó mirando.

–…

–…

–…No sé –Dijo al fin con algo de vergüenza y poniéndose rojo.

–v.vUu Escucha –reanudó Ken con una gotita adicional por la torpeza de su amigo– Oí lo que dijo Hikari, es normal que ella y yo hallamos presentido que algo malo va a pasar, después de todo ella y yo somos dos personas muy sensibles al poder de la oscuridad, comprendo eso a la perfección: La luz no existe sin su contraparte: La oscuridad, y la bondad puede ser amenazada por ella y convertirse en maldad. Por ello Hikari y yo pudimos presentirlo, pero…

–Espera –lo interrumpió– ¿lo que estas tratando de decirme es que el poder de la oscuridad ha vuelto?

–No es que halla vuelto –explicó Ken mirándolo seriamente– siempre ha estado allí, es solo que Hikari y yo logramos equilibrarla en nosotros, yo te lo debo a tu apoyo, Hikari a… Miyako.

–Creo que ya entiendo Ichijouyi, pero lo que no entiendo es lo que ocurre conmigo, yo nunca había sentido tal cosa.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa" Pensó Ken inclinando un tanto la vista– Piensa Daisuke, él emblema de Takeru no aparece en el D3.

–…las luces… de todos… están allí… menos la de él… –repitió en voz alta meditándolo– ¡Ya lo tengo! –Dijo de pronto– Probablemente Takeru se encuentra en el Digimundo.

Ken le miró, él tambien ya había pensado en esa probabilidad.

–Si, Daisuke, pero hay algo más…

Daisuke se confundió.

–¿De que hablas?

Yamato iba caminando por las calles de Odaiba, iba por una de las aceras junto a la carretera. Se dirigía a la casa de Takeru, pero al desviar la vista al otro lado de la avenida atisbó a Daisuke y se detuvo.

–¡Daisuke!

El aludido y su acompañante voltearon.

–¿Es el hermano de Takeru? –cuestionó Ken en voz alta.

–¡Ishida! –Llamó Daisuke alzando su mano.

Yamato cruzó la calle y llegó con ambos.

–Hola –dijo a Ken y el hizo una leve reverencia–, Oye Daisuke ¿Dónde está Takeru?

–… –Al principio el chico no supo que decir, pero–… lo estamos buscando.

–Ya veo –dijo Yamato sintiendo un alivio sin fundamento– ¿Y cómo está? ¿Está bien? –preguntó enseguida.

–bueno…– Se quedó Ken a medias.

–Está bien –completó Dai-kun– solo no sabemos donde está.

–¿Cómo sabes que está bien si no sabes dónde está? –preguntó Ishida con desasosiego.

–Lo que pasa es que se fue sin decir nada desde que lo vimos en el receso, creo que se escapó de la escuela– dijo Daisuke.

–¿Qué? ¡Y por que hizo eso! –Replicó Yamato cada vez más intranquilo.

–No lo sé Ishida –contestó Daisuke con aflicción– estaba muy enojado por alguna razón, y…– Lo miró fijamente– y esperaba que nos lo aclararas, ¿Qué pasó ayer entre ustedes?

Yamato se estremeció; apretó sus puños y sus pupilas temblaron.

–No puedo creer que esté enojado por eso…

El peliazul y el castaño se voltearon a ver y luego regresaron la mirada al muchacho de 17 años frente a ellos.

–Ayer le dije a Takeru que me quedaría en… Yokohama.

–¡Qué! –se alarmó Daisuke– Pero si tu le dijiste que…

–Sé lo que dije Daisuke– le interrumpió Yamato con molestia– lo que pasa es que en Yokohama conocía a alguien… y por esa persona decidía quedarme.

Ken sonrió.

–Ishida-san…

Yamato miró la sonrisa de Ken y se sintió muy desdichado.

–Ojalá Takeru lo hubiera tomado como tú, Ken…

–¡Pero como no se iba a molestar! –Replicó Daisuke irritado, llamando la atención del mayor y de su amigo– ¡Tú le hiciste una promesa y la rompiste!

–¡Daisuke! –Le reprendió Ken.

Pero el otro alzó sus puños apretándolos contra Yamato.

–¡Cómo pudiste, Ishida! ¡COMO!

–¡Tu también, Daisuke! –Gritó Yamato– ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Que renuncie a mis sentimientos por ella?

–¡TAKERU SE FUE SIN DECIR NADA! –Reprochó Daisuke más molesto– ¡Y NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTÁ!

–¡Ya! –Intervino Ken– Tranquilícense– Miró a Daisuke– Lo que ha pasado no es culpa de Ishida-san lo que debemos hacer es seguir pensando en donde puede estar Takeru –Los miró con seriedad.

–…– Daisuke ya no dijo nada.

–Mira Ishida-san –comenzó Ken– Hace un momento nos dimos cuenta de que Takeru no se encuentra en Odaiba, y eso es por que su emblema no brilla en el D3 junto a los demás.

Yamato se sorprendió.

–¿Cómo? ¿Crees que se encuentra en el Digimundo?

–Eso sería lo más acertado, pero tambien está el que la puerta al Digimundo solo abre hasta mediados de verano.

Daisuke reaccionó. Yamato agregó.

–Tienes razón, Ken, pero ¿están seguros de que Takeru no está en Odaiba?

Ken volteó a ver a Daisuke.

El tardó en hablar.

–…Aunque Takeru no tuviera consigo su D3, este forzosamente tendría que brillar si se encuentra en su casa, pero si no aparece lo más probable es ni él ni el D3 estén en Odaiba o la tierra.

Después de eso los tres se quedaron callados, hasta que Yamato habló.

–Lo único que se me ocurre es que vayamos a una computadora y averigüemos si hay alguna puerta al Digimundo abierta.

–Tal vez sea buena idea –Dijo Daisuke hacia Yamato con un gesto indiferente.

–Si, pero…– Dudó Ken.

–¿Qué pasa Ichijouyi?

Ken lo miró.

–Aun está lo que tú, Hikari y yo sentimos hoy a medio día.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–Lo que pasa es que Hikari y yo, podemos presentir cuando el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad se pierde y hoy tuvimos una señal…

–Y yo tambien la sentí –agregó Daisuke.

–No entiendo de lo que están hablando, pero tendrán que explicármelo después, ahora vayamos a…

–Espera Ishida-san– Lo frenó Ken– Es una buena idea, pero antes Daisuke y yo tenemos que regresar a nuestras casas, ni él ni yo trajimos nuestro D3, lo que vimos fue en el D3 de Hikari y ella no está aquí, así que por que no me acompañas a mi casa, sirve que te explico todo esto y nos reunimos en algún lugar…

–Me parece bien –Dijo Yamato percatándose de que Daisuke aun estaba molesto con él– Iré contigo Ken.

–Está bien, ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos en la sala de Informática de la secundaria? –Dijo Motomiya– A esta hora está abierta al público, y no creo que halla gente.

–De acuerdo –dijo Ken– Te veremos ahí en… una hora –Dijo Ken y él y Yamato se fueron no sin que Daisuke mirara a Yamato de nuevo con un gesto de enojo.

Se sentía molesto con Yamato, después de todo él se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Takeru extrañaba a su hermano y cómo estuvo esas tres semanas en que Yamato no se tomó la molestia ni de hablarle por teléfono ni a su celular. Resopló con algo de cansancio, después de las palabras de Ken sobre que la entrada al Digimundo solo abría hasta verano y eso sumado a lo de la oscuridad y todas esas cosas… Estaba molesto con Takeru por no decirle cómo se sentía, si, estaba molesto pero, tambien estaba preocupado y más aun, por que ahora sabía que aquello que había sentido era por que a Takeru le había pasado algo… y algo malo.

–Takeru… Doko ni inunda? (Takeru… ¿Dónde estas?) –Dijo al aire con preocupación y algo de tristeza.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

–No contesta –dijo Miyako decepcionada intentando por enésima vez llamar a Daisuke.

Hikari bajó la vista y comenzó a llorar poniéndose las manos en la cara.

Iori la miró preocupado.

–Hikari…

–No debí hacerlo, no debí… Takeru, lo siento, ¡Lo siento tanto!

Miyako se acercó.

–Vamos Hikari-chan, de nada sirve llorar, recuerda por que fue que rompiste con él, recuerda que era para volverte más fuerte, y ahora necesitas serlo. No hay que pensar en algo tan malo, probablemente Takeru solo se encuentra en el Digimundo.

–Pero– empezó Iori– Izumi-sempai (Koushiro Izumi alias "Izzy") nos dijo que la puerta al Digimundo solo abre hasta mediados de verano –concluyó con decepción.

Miyako se sintió frustrada.

–Eso dijo, pero si el brillo del D3 de Takeru no brilla es obvio que es por que no se encuentra en Odaiba y la única alternativa es el Digimundo. Lo mejor será que vayamos a una computadora y lo averigüemos.

Hikari dejó de llorar.

–Tienes razón Miya-chan. Tenemos que encontrar a Takeru.

–Bueno– Dijo Iori– En ese caso yo tengo que regresar a casa, ahora no traigo mi D3.

–Es cierto –Dijo Miyako.

–Tengo una idea –Dijo Iori– Vamos a nuestra casa y revisamos si hay alguna puerta abierta al Digimundo en tu PC, Inoue-sempai.

–¡BINGO! –Dijo Miyako– Entonces vamos– Se agachó con Hikari– No te preocupes Hikari-chan, encontraremos a Takeru.

–Pero… ¿Qué haremos con Daisuke? –preguntó Hikari.

Miyako bufó.

–Ni modo tendremos que esperar hasta que se canse de correr como tonto por Odaiba y se comunique con nosotros.

–Ya casi son las 4:30 –dijo Iori– mejor nos damos prisa.

–Hai (Si) –dijeron Hikari y Miyako.

Los tres echaron a correr.

"Doko ni inunda, Takeru? (Donde estas, Takeru?)" Pensó Hikari preocupada por el chico.

CONTINUARÁ…

ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ

Bueno, pos allí está el capí, pensaba ponerlo el cinco como regalo de reyes, pero nah! Ya les había echo esperar mucho. Por favor, no sean malitos y díganme todo lo que opinan de esta historia y de este nuevo capítulo, creo que ahora si, solo otros dos capítulos y lo terminaré. Tengo pensados algunos otros proyectos para Digimon, demo, quiero terminar primero con CS (Corazones Sincronizados) o con HnD (HITORI no DANSHI).

_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ Mi Hikari planea escribir un TaichixYamato._

Si, eso creo, aunque ahora que entre a trabajar quien sabe si tenga mucho tiempo para escribirlo, ya lo tengo en la cabeza, dakedo falta escribirlo.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora y no olviden dejar reviews.

Mil gracias por leer, eso es todo y hasta otra.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Ya, mata!

14


	5. Omoide

**Hitori no danshi. **

(一人の男子)

By Senshi Hisaki Radien

_Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo)_

Notas de la autora:

Uuuuuhhhhh, Hola v.vU no tengo cara para verlos.

_Yami hisaki: Te has salvado por que no necesitas verlos, esto es Internet ¬¬_

Er… bueno, si pero, que pena, Gomen nasai a todos por la tardanza, es que se me fue la onda con el fic.

_Yami hisaki: ..._

Pero bueno ya que me volvió la idea estoy aquí, T.T ojalá que aun se acuerden del fic.

_Yami hisaki: Pues… fíjate que yo ya ni me acordaba ¬¬_

T.T no me digas eso Yami.

Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron review la última vez: **ManDark, Takeru, Belldandy, Chikage-SP, Ruri-sakuma y a Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo.**

Y otra advertencia, el capítulo está medio raro, pero… no es accidental, así va, ojalá no se confundan.

_Yami Hisaki: Pides demasiado ¬¬ además de que todo lo que escribes es bien raro. A y si tú eres nueva (o) leyendo Hitori no Danshi no se te olvide dejarnos tu mail en tu review, o tu Reply para poder contestarte. Okas?_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "…" Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, MAYUSCULA gritos; **Negrita** resaltar palabras o frases.

**Capítulo 5: Omoide… (Recuerdos…).**

Mientras tanto… en algún lugar…

"Está oscuro… no puedo escuchar nada… ¿Dónde me encuentro?"

–¡TAKERU!

"¿Quién me llama?"

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y frente a él atisbó unas enormes orbes azules.

–Takeru.

–¿Qué? –murmuró.

–¿Takeru estas bien?

–¿Patamon? –dijo el rubio sin contestar la pregunta y al fin distinguiendo que esas orbes azules le pertenecían a Patamon su digicompañero.

–Que bueno que despertaste Takeru –dijo el Digimon volador sentándose sobre el estómago de Takaishi que estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de un lugar cubierto de vegetación. El Digimon anaranjado de ojos azules parecía muy agotado.

–Patamon –sonrió el chico con los ojos tristes– ¿Viniste a verme?

El Digimon voló permitiendo a Takeru incorporarse.

–Claro que si, te escuché gritar y seguí tu voz, hasta que llegué a este extraño lugar y te encontré.

Takaishi se puso de pie y miró alrededor, todo estaba cubierto por árboles y en el suelo había pasto, no hacía aire, tampoco parecía haber sol, pero no hacía frió.

–¿Por qué gritabas Takeru? –Preguntó Patamon mirándolo con perspicacia– ¿Estas bien?

–No, no estaba bien… –dijo el chico con el rostro inclinado– pero ahora que estoy aquí contigo… no necesito nada más…

Patamon se sintió confuso. El rubio se giró y tomando a Patamon en sus manos lo abrazó.

–No sabes el gusto que me da verte.

–Yo tambien estoy contento de verte –respondió.

El rubio lo soltó y miró de lado a lado, de hecho aquellos árboles eran más bien palmas con hojas color verde recio, y se le ocurrió pensar que estuviera en una playa y lo confirmó mirando algo de arena en el sitio donde no había pasto.

–¿Viste el mar de camino aquí? –Preguntó a Patamon.

–No, no recuerdo. Solo sé que aparecí por aquí cerca y entonces te encontré.

El chico caminó saliendo de entre las palmeras y entonces atisbó a lo lejos un acantilado y el mar abajo golpeando contra las rocas. El risco era amplio y estaba vacío, solo se alcanzaba a ver algo de pasto y la hierba crecida que se agitó con un ligero y gentil viento, el cual tambien agitó sus cabellos.

–¿Takeru?

El chico ni siquiera volteó quedándose detenidamente mirando hacia las profundas aguas azules de ese mar.

–Este no es el Digimundo –dijo al aire.

–¿No es…? –Dijo su acompañante confundido.

–No, –volvió a negar sin apartar la mirada de las aguas– es el lugar… donde debo estar.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Era tarde cuando Yamato y Ken iban en el bajón del tren bala. Yamato sabía que no podría hacer mucho después de que se reunieran en la secundaria. Todas sus cosas, incluido su Digivice estaban en Yokohama y desde que todo había vuelto a ser pacifico en la tierra dejó de considerar fundamental el traerlo consigo. Solo esperaba que Takeru en verdad se encontrara en el Digimundo, pero aun estaba lo que Ken le había dicho, la puerta al Digimundo solo se abría en verano… justo como la primera vez que había viajado hacia allá. Se encontraba parado reflexionando todo esto al pie de la puerta del bajón y mirando hacia el exterior, cuando volteó a ver a Ken que iba sentado en consultando la pantalla de su D3 (Digivice). Caminó hasta allí y se dejó caer sentado a un lado de él, dando un suspiro.

–¿Estas bien, Ishida-san? –Preguntó el peliazul.

–No, Ken. Estoy preocupado… no sé por que pero desde que me levanté esta mañana tuve un mal presentimiento, como… si algo malo le hubiera pasado a Takeru.

Los ojos de Ken se abrieron sorprendidos.

–No digas eso Ishida-san, ya verás como Daisuke y yo lo encontraremos y lo traeremos de vuelta…

El rubio miró al chico a su lado y sonrió con algo de desilusión.

–Daisuke… nunca lo vi tan preocupado.

Ken escuchó eso y desvió la vista.

–A mi me parece que está molesto…

–Te equivocas Ken.

El nombrado se volteó mirando como Yamato se inclinaba hacia el frente y apoyaba sus antebrazos en sus rodillas, mientras que daba un suspiro. Miró sus manos y comenzó a remolinearlas por la ansiedad.

Ken lo reflexionó recordaba una de las palabras de Daisuke.

_---¿Preocupado? –Repitió Daisuke con duda parando en seco. Y él casi choca contra él. –¡Nada más deja que lo encuentre! –Replicó el castaño marrón volteándolo a ver con molestia– le voy a pegar tan duro que hasta a sus hijos les va a doler---._

Ken sonrió al recordar eso.

–Tienes razón. Daisuke quiere mucho a Takeru.

–… –Yamato no dijo nada después de escuchar eso de Ken, pero reanudó al cabo– Si…, llámame loco Ken, pero nunca creí que Daisuke y mi hermano pudieran llegar a ser los amigos que son…

Ichijouyi prestó atención a sus palabras.

–…

–Es chistoso. Pero al recordar lo que ha pasado entre ellos desde que se conocen, nada de eso podría jamás anteceder a la amistad que tienen ahora.

–¿Lo dices por lo de Hikari?

–Si, en parte, pero… es que son tan distintos y aun así se acoplan tan bien, a veces creo que Daisuke conoce mucho más a Takeru que yo mismo…

–… –Ken no supo que decir a eso.

–Ve, cuando le dije sobre lo de Minami, respondió del mismo modo que Takeru… hasta me dio miedo –rió al decir eso.

–¿Minami? –preguntó Ken.

–Si…– La mirada de Yamato se ablandó– Minami es la chica que conocí en Yokohama. Ella es la chica más hermosa que haya conocido.

Ken sonrió.

Yamato se ruborizó.

–No me importa lo que otros digan, pero, para mi ella es la más hermosa.

Ken negó con la cabeza.

–Te creo –agregó con una mirada triste– Así ves a la persona que te gusta.

Yamato lo miró y sonrió.

–Ken… Te gusta alguien, ¿verdad?

El chico se ruborizó totalmente.

–¡No! Bueno… pues… yo.

Yamato se rió.

–Vamos, no seas tan tímido, cuéntame ¿quién es? ¿La conozco?

Ken sonrió ruborizado.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Daisuke estaba parado a la entrada de la secundaria, aun esperaba a Ken y a Yamato. Había ido súper rápido a su casa por su D3, no se había detenido en nada más, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, seguía con el uniforme. Miraba su celular y en el encontró un viejo mensaje que Takeru le enviara alguna vez.

-------------------------------------------

Está bien, entonces los veo allí

No olvides el balón… "de básquet"

Si llevas el de fútbol, juro que te

golpearé!

T.K

--------------------------------------------

El rostro preocupado de Daisuke fue iluminado con una sonrisa al recordar eso. Tendría como nueve meses o más. Después de que Takeru y él al fin solucionaran sus problemas con respecto a Hikari y empezaran a ser amigos, los dos y el resto de sus compañeros de grupo se juntaban los fines de semana (domingo) a tener un partido de algún deporte, habían acordado jugar de todo, pero él siempre se las apañaba para convencerlos de jugar fútbol, que era el deporte que más le gustaba y aunque a veces acordaran jugar a otra cosa, el terminaba por convencerlos al final de jugar fútbol.

Takeru desde primaria había manifestado mayor interés por el Básquetbol que por el fútbol, y en todas esas ocasiones había aceptado jugar eso sin mucha protesta y cuando les había pedido que al menos una vez jugaran básquetbol; él se había puesto un poco pesado, tratando de convencer de nuevo a todos que de el acuerdo había sido fútbol; no era muy usual ver enojado a Takeru por cosas mínimas como esas, además quería hacer la prueba de fuego, si ya no había rencores entre ellos si se enojaba Takeru con él, no debía ser un pleito tan relevante.

Por lo que todo ese día, en su presencia se la pasó diciendo a todos que era fútbol lo que jugarían esa semana siendo corregido por Takeru, cada vez que alguien preguntaba.

Al caer la tarde del sábado y después de despedirse, Daisuke caminó un poco decepcionado a su casa, no había logrado su objetivo y mientras iba en el autobús, recordó que nadie acordó quien llevaría el balón, por lo que le mandó un mensaje desde su cel a Takeru diciéndole la situación. Takeru le respondió que él llegaría un poco tarde y que no podría llevar el balón, y le preguntó a él si tenía uno. Daisuke le respondió que si, que él lo llevaba, después de eso esperó la respuesta a su mensaje. Y fue entonces cuando le envió ese mensaje. Y era muy notorio que si se había molestado con su terquedad… "¿Terquedad?", si. Daisuke lo aceptaba, era muy terco, nunca se detenía hasta conseguir algo. Bueno… casi.

La sonrisa de Daisuke se borró de sus labios al recordar lo que había pasado antes de que Takeru y el se declararan la paz…

_Se encontraba sentado en el jardín de la secundaria, solo y taciturno, como se le había visto desde concluir Elemental (primaria) y todo el verano, estaba deprimido aun por lo ocurrido en la fiesta de graduación. _

_Apenas había pasado dos o tres meses que había ingresado al primero de secundaría._

_---¿Dai-kun?– escuchó la voz de Miyako---._

_---¿Qué quieres Miyako? –contestó secamente. _

_La chica de lentes entristeció al escuchar su tono frío._

_---No me hables así, no te queda ser malo---._

_Al escuchar eso el gesto de hastío en el rostro del castaño se pronunció aun más de nuevo estaba Miyako allí, la que se la había pasado los últimos cuatro meses diciéndole que se olvidara de Hikari e hiciera las pases con Takeru, ya estaba harto de escuchar lo mismo de ella, y seguramente ese día insistiría en lo mismo. O tal vez le diría que **no estuviera triste**, pero el no solo estaba triste, estaba enojado… E-NO-JA-DO, ¿acaso era algo difícil de entender? O ¿es que acaso tenía prohibido estar enojado?_

_---¿Qué quieres Miyako? –reiteró con más rigidez---._

_El ceño de Inoue se arrugó._

_---**Miya-chan**---._

_Si es que podía haber algo más fastidioso en el día definitivamente era eso, que Miyako le exigiera hablarle en diminutivo… pero ese día no estaba de humor para eso, y si es que alguna vez le gustó llamarle: Miya-chan, era por que a pesar de todo estaba feliz y le nacía, pero el que le pidieran expresar algo feliz, cuando no lo estaba era muy molesto, demasiado "¿Por qué demonios no te vas a fastidiar a alguien más?", pensaba._

_---¿Dime… qué es… lo que quieres? –Reiteró por tercera vez, tratando de no explotar, después de todo Miyako era su mejor amiga---._

_---Oye, pregunté por ti a tus compañeros y me dijeron que todos irían al juego en el que se seleccionará a los que participaran en el torneo, ¿no iras con ellos?---._

_---No---._

_---¿Por qué?---._

_---Por que no quiero---._

_---Dai-kun… no puedes seguir así…---._

_---"Lo que me faltaba" –pensó con fastidió– ¿Así como?---._

_Eso molestó a la chica de cabellos morados._

_---¡Así! ¡Con esa actitud tan pesada!---._

_--¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? –la miró con frialdad y hastío, desde donde estaba sentado---._

_---Yo no quiero nada, –dijo algo nerviosa, temía por la forma en que actuaría Daisuke, últimamente siempre estaba irritable– solo creo que deberías ser más maduro ¿Acaso crees que actuando así ganas algo?---._

_---Si quisiera ganar algo actuando, sería actor– dijo con un tono cargado de sarcasmo---._

_Eso molestó aun más Miyako, que ya estaba harta de esa actitud del castaño._

_---¡Pues estas por ganar el premio al más patético!---._

_Eso enfureció a Motomiya que se alzó bruscamente aventando todo lo que tuviera cerca, incluida su mochila._

_---¡Déjame en paz Miyako! ¿Qué es lo que te tengo que decir para que lo entiendas? ¡Déjame solo!---._

_La chica se asustó al verlo así y estaba por irse, pero se controló y se quedó, no podía dejar a Daisuke así, simplemente no podía, no por nada era la representante del emblema del amor y la pureza._

_---¿Y cuando te deje solo que vas a hacer? –dijo con el rostro grave– ¿seguirás lamentándote por algo que no tiene solución?_

_---¡Si tiene solución! –gritó---._

_---¿Cuál es la solución para que Hikari deje de querer a Takeru y te quiera a ti? –lanzó duramente---._

_Ante esas palabras Daisuke no supo ni que decir…_

_---… que… que Takeru… desaparezca –soltó con duda, era algo tan irracional---._

_---¡Ajá! ¿Y eso cómo? –Expresó la chica peli-morada cruzando los brazos---._

_---… –Daisuke no articuló nada---._

_---Si Takeru desapareciera, Hikari-chan, lloraría. Si Takeru desapareciera ahora no cambiaría nada---._

_Al escuchar eso Daisuke recordó lo que Takeru le había dicho en su pelea en la fiesta de graduación y…_

_---¡CALLATE! –gritó– ¡creía que eras mi amiga! Pero a ti tampoco te importa que yo sufra –dijo mirándola con desprecio---._

_Eso hizo a Miyako sentir mal._

_--¡Por que soy tu amiga te lo digo! –se defendió– ¡Ya no sufras Daisuke! ¡Ya no quiero verte sufrir! – fue lo último que gritó y rompió a llorar, llevándose las manos a la cara---._

_Al escuchar eso Daisuke, se calmó… Miyako estaba llorando por él y eso era algo que solo una amiga podía hacer. Tal vez había sido desconsiderado._

_---Miya-chan…---._

_La chica paró su llanto un momento al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre. Se quitó las manos de la cara y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su amigo._

_---¿Daisuke…?---._

_---ah, ah –dijo moviendo su dedo frente a ella en negación---._

_Miyako lo miró y entendió---._

_---¡Dai-kun! –exclamó corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo---._

_Ya después…_

_---¿Y que sabes de la selección del equipo?---._

_---Ah… pues, me pareció escuchar que Takeru iba a intentar quedarse en los seleccionados… –soltó Miyako sin darse cuenta de que eso no había sido muy apropiado---._

_---¿QUÉ? –Exclamó apretando sus puños– ¡De ningún modo! ¡Yo me quedaré en la selección no ese idiota!---._

_---P…pero Dai-kun… –se alarmó al verlo enojado de nuevo---._

_---¡Ni hablar! –avanzó---._

_---¿Qué vas a hacer Dai-kun?---._

_---¿Cómo, qué? –La volteó a ver– ¡voy a participar en el partido de selección, me voy a quedar y además, seré el capitán del equipo! –dijo y echó a correr---._

_---¿Eeh? –Espetó la chica mega atónita– ¡Espera Dai-kun! _

…

–Daisuke –El aludido volvió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de Ken, llamándolo.

–¡Ichijouyi! –Miró a Ken y a Yamato con cierta molestia– se tardaron.

–Sumi ma sen (disculpa) –dijo Ken– el tres se paró en dos estaciones.

Daisuke suspiró.

–De acuerdo.

Los tres entraron de nuevo a la escuela y ya frente a la computadora Ken tecleo algo, abriendo una página de internet, acercó el D3 a la pantalla y apareció una puerta.

–Masa ka… (No puede ser)

–Doushita no, Ichijouyi? (¿Que pasa Ichijouyi?) –se aproximó Motomiya.

Ken lo miró con los ojos trémulos.

–La puerta… está… abierta –balbuceó el peliazul confundido.

Daisuke sonrió.

–¡Yatta! (¡Genial!) entonces T.K está en el Digimundo.

Yamato se acercó mirando la pantalla de la PC y en ese preciso momento la imagen brincó, con peligro de borrarse, los tres se percataron de ello…

–¿Kore wa…? ( ¿Y eso?) –preguntó el rubio.

–Debió ser un leve bajón de luz –comentó Dai, restándole importancia– ¡Vayamos! –dijo sacando su D3.

–Espera Daisuke –lo detuvo Ken– esto está muy extraño… tal vez no sea seguro entrar.

–¿He? – expresó contrariado– pero, tenemos que ir por Takeru.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ken? –preguntó Yamato.

–Es que… tengo un mal presentimiento…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

–Ichijouyi… –habló el moreno-castaño– yo voy a ir al Digimundo por Takeru, aunque no sea seguro.

–¡P… pero Daisuke! –se exaltó el de cabellos azules y bonitos– ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad está allí!

–No importa –agregó Daisuke con los ojos cerrados– aun sino está allí, yo iré a comprobarlo. T.K es mi mejor amigo, y hasta que no lo encuentre y sepa que está bien, no podré estar tranquilo.

–Comprendo –Dijo Ken, con seriedad, pero sonriendo– no voy a tener más remedio que ir contigo, por que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir solo a ese lugar.

Al escuchar eso Daisuke se conmovió.

–Gracias Ichi… –se interrumpió– Ken.

Yamato los miró y dijo algo apenado.

–Chicos… me siento muy inútil.

–No te preocupes Ishida-san –le dijo Ken– todo estará bien, siempre que Daisuke y yo estemos juntos.

El rubio se sonrió.

–Sou ka (Ya veo).

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mientras tanto… en otro sitió…

Abrió los ojos sintiendo como la luz del sol le cegaba…

–Takeru… –escuchó la voz de su madre.

El rubio reaccionó, recuperando la vista y mirando que se hallaba en su habitación…

–¿Kore…? –expresó muy desconcertado.

–Takeru, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela –escuchó la voz de su mamá replicar.

Aun no se recuperaba de su desconcierto, pero retiró las cobijas de encima suyo, y buscó el uniforme de la escuela, pero al abrir el ropero se encontró con los dos uniformes que usaba… uno en pants, por la clase de deportes o el normal, pantalón formal, saco y corbata, pero… ¿qué día era ese? Por alguna razón no podía recordarlo… ¿Qué había pasado ayer…? Estaba en esto cuando escuchó que el timbre sonaba, segundos después escuchó la voz de su mamá saludando a alguien…

–Buenos días Daisuke.

–Buenos días señora Takaishi ¿Ya se levantó Takeru?

–Ya le hablé, ya no debe tardar.

El rubio que se había quedado quieto desde que se oyera el timbre reaccionó.

"Daisuke" pensó y se sintió muy contesto de saber que estaba allí.

–¡TAKERU! ¡YA LLEGUÉ! –Escuchó que le gritaba acercándose a la habitación– ya sé hizo tarde, no olvides que nos toca Educación Física.

El rubio cayó en la cuenta y tomó del ropero el pants que estaba colgado en un gancho, seguramente era martes o viernes, esos días que les tocaba educación física.

–¡Takeru! –replicó la voz del castaña-marrón.

–¡Ya voy! –Contestó acercándose a la cama, echando allí la ropa, se empezando a quitar la pijama que era de dos piezas: Pantalón y camisa. De pie se bajó el pantalón y se sentó para sacárselo, después fue con la camisa, la cual desabrochó y quitó de prisa. Tomó el pantalón del uniforme y se lo metió, pero aun no terminaba de hacer esto cuando la perilla de la puerta de su habitación se giró y la puerta se abrió.

–¿Takeru…?

El chico rubio se exaltó al ver y escuchar la voz del castaño-marrón allí.

–¡Ah! ¡Daisuke, espérame afuera!

El moreno-claro sonrió ingresando al cuarto como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Takaishi.

–Dai-kun te dije que esperaras.

El llegó hasta él, mirándolo divertido. Takeru se encontraba sentado con el pantalón a medio poner y con el resto del cuerpo descubierto.

–¿Por qué te enojas? –le preguntó– ¿No quieres que te vea?

La pregunta hizo a Takeru ruborizar y dijo con algo de molestia.

–Es de mala ecuación meterse al cuarto de alguien cuando ese alguien, se está vistiendo –dijo con los ojos cerrados levantándose de la cama, terminando de colocarse el pantalón, justo frente a su amigo. Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, Takeru abrió los ojos, mirándolo frente a sí, de hecho había muy poco espacio entre ellos, al escuchar su silencio, Takeru se comenzó a sentir algo incómodo– ¿Qué?

En el rostro de Daisuke había una sonrisa que Takaishi no supo como interpretar.

–T.K…–Dijo y alzando su mano, la colocó en el cabello del rubio, dándole una especie de caricia.

Takeru no entendía nada, pero al ver a Daisuke tan cerca y al sentir esa caricia en su cabello se comenzó a poner muy nervioso, tanto que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

–Dai suki T.K (me gustas T.K) –dijo al tiempo que deslizaba su mano hacía la nuca del rubio.

–¿Qué dices Daisuke? –dijo alterado soltándose y cayendo en la cama, ya que no había más espacio para moverse y lo siguiente que pasó fue inesperado. Daisuke se inclinó hacia él, tomándole la nuca de nuevo y alzándole el rostro… ¡Lo besó!

Los ojos de Takeru casi se desorbitaban. Los labios de Daisuke estaban sobre los suyos, podía sentir como la húmeda boca del castaño comenzaba a demandar sobre la suya, chupando primero un labio, luego el otro, después los dos y cómo su lengua comenzaba a delinear sus labios, intentando partirlos para invadir su boca. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? No podía escapar de eso… ¿o no quería? Solo cerró sus ojos y los apretó, pero en ese preciso momento Daisuke, lo dejó.

–Te espero afuera –dijo mirándolo de cerca, aun sujetándolo de la nuca.

Takeru estaba súper ruborizado, no dijo nada quedándose inmóvil, sentado en la cama, mientras que Daisuke se retiraba dejándolo solo en la habitación. Reaccionó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y se llevó una mano a la boca.

"¿Daisuke me… beso…?", reflexionó ausente "¡Daisuke me besó!"

Se sintió inmensamente feliz, y de un brinco se paró de la cama y terminó de vestirse. Tomó su mochila y cuando estaba por salir, recordó algo…

"¿Y mamá?".

Se atrevió a salir de la habitación, llegando a la sala y escuchó la voz de su mamá y la de Daisuke desde la cocina.

Su mamá se reía.

–Me alegra que tú y Takeru sean tan amigos.

–A mi también señora Takaishi. Por un tiempo llegue a pensar que no libraríamos los obstáculos, pero… aquí estamos.

Él llegó tras ellos… Daisuke volteó y le sonrió.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Daisuke y Ken caminaban por lo que parecía ser un desierto y en ese momento justo, había una tormenta de arena, extraño o no… tenía que ser el Digimundo, pero la arena que volaba no parecía afectar a los dos chicos. O por lo menos a Daisuke no.

–¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó Ken, tratando de detener sus cabellos que revoloteaban impidiéndole ver la estancia.

–… –Daisuke no contestó. Sólo miró a lo lejos tratando de ubicarse.

Ken siguió mirando el lugar hasta que algo le hizo recordar algo…

…

_---¡No seas tonto!– había gritado Daisuke lanzándole una bofetada– ¡No digas esas cosas a la ligera!– le reprendió---._

_Él se había quedado muy sorprendido por la reprimenda de Daisuke._

_---Si te dejo ir ahora y no regresaras… lo voy a lamentar por el resto de mi vida---._

_El chico de ojos azules lo volteó a ver lentamente poniendo su mano en su rostro, en el sitio que había recibido el golpe, pero, el este no le había dolido tanto como le habían sorprendido las palabras del chico de los emblemas del valor y de la amistad._

_---Daisuke… ---._

_---¿Estas pensando en todo aquellos que llorarían por tu ausencia?---._

_Él bajó la vista._

_---Yo… solo les causé problemas a ustedes y al Digimundo---._

_---Pues si mueres aquí, nunca podrás reparar el Digimundo Ichijouyi y detesto esa idea ¡Entiendes!---._

_---Demo… (Pero) –Murmuró con la vista aun abajo---._

_---Aunque a ti no te importe, yo no quiero que mueras –tembló el chico al decir estas palabras– ¡No quiero!---._

…

Recordar eso era doloroso para Ken pues le recordó aquellos momentos en que él… había perdido los deseos de estar vivo, pero era grato por que de no haber sido por Daisuke él… quizá ya no entraría allí.

–¡T.K!

El gritó de Daisuke lo hizo reaccionar, mirando a su amigo corriendo hacia algún sitio.

–¿Daisuke? –tardó en reaccionar pero al dirigir su mirada hacia donde corría, atisbó una silueta… y eso dejó a Ken casi petrificado, era la silueta de alguien, pero traslúcido, como si fuese una fantasma– ¡DAISUKE! –gritó y el dueño del nombre detuvo el paso de golpe. Y Ken miró como esa silueta se desvanecía en el aire, como si atravesara una puerta. Reaccionó y corrió hasta alcanzar a Motomiya, que estaba parado en medio del desierto como ido. – Daisuke –Lo llamó, pero este no respondió– ¡Daisuke! –replicó tomándolo de los hombros. El salió como de un trance y volteó a ver al ojiazul de cabellos oscuros.

–¿Ken?

–¿Qué pasó Daisuke?

El castaño volvió su vista alrededor.

–¡Era Takeru! –Lo tomó de los hombros– ¿No lo viste?

Ken se quedó desconcertado.

–Vi algo… –dijo con voz trémula– pero… no estoy seguro de si fue Takeru.

Daisuke se sintió confundido con las palabras de Ken. El viento sopló más fuerte y ambos chicos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para evitar la arena… el viento sopló muy fuerte silbando en sus oídos, pero en un segundo todo quedó en calma. El castaño fue el primero en abrir los ojos, percatándose de que todo estaba quieto y silencioso, ni un ruido se escuchaba, era como si ese viento se hubiera llevado todo… Ken también abrió los ojos mirando la estancia.

–¿Qué pasó?

El otro miró el cielo que tenía un color azul muy pálido y por algún motivo el sol, no se veía en ningún sitio, es más no se sentía calor ni frió, era raro. Y aquel silencio alarmó al corazón de Ken, que en menos de un segundo sintió la necedad de colocar su mano sobre la zona de su corazón.

–Ken.

El otro lo miró.

–Esto no es el Digimundo ¿verdad?

Ken no supo que contestar.

–No… lo sé…

–Es que… yo tambien lo siento…

Ken lo miró muy desconcertado, ¿a que sé refería?

–¿El qué?

Como única respuesta, el castaño alzó su mano poniéndola sobre el lugar de su corazón.

El peliazul se sorprendió.

–¡Daisuke!

–Daijoubu (está bien) –dijo el castaño sonriendo– soy demasiado terco como para darme por vencido.

Al oír eso Ken se sintió un poco tranquilo, Daisuke siempre lograba animarlo y darle valor, pero ¿Qué les esperaba ahora? ¿Encontrarían a Takeru?

CONTINUARÁ…

ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ

_Yami hisaki: O.o ¿eh? Senshi, ¬¬ ya me confundí._

Jejeje la idea era esa, pero no pierdan de vista esos detalles y en el próximo sabremos que están haciendo Hikari, Miyako e Iori y de nuevo me disculpo por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero se me había ido feo la inspiración, pero ya volvió.

_Yami Hisaki: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y no se hayan echo bolas._

Mil gracias por leer, eso es todo y hasta otra.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

17


	6. Wakarimasen

**Hitori no danshi. **

(一人の男子)

By Senshi Hisaki Radien

_Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo)_

Notas de la autora:

Hola v.vU otra vez, después de un siglo...

_Yami Hisaki: Ya te dije que te despreocupes no necesitas dar la cara por que esto es Internet ¬¬_

Gomen ahora no sé me fue la onda, no lo mandé antes por indecisión...

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ¿Una indecisión de cuatro meses?_

T.T Tú nunca me comprendes Yami. Bueno quiero desearles un feliz, año, todavía estoy a tiempo y avisarles que ahora que al fin me he librado de la escuela, ya puedo dedicarme a otras cosas como…

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ¿Buscar empleo?_

Tambien… ¬¬ Eres una pesada Yami, mejor vamos al fic ojalá aun lo recuerden.

Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron review la última vez: **Chikage-SP, Maika- lunas Rotas, ManDark, Belldandy, Sakagami Kouya, Kioko4ever, Sad.Whisper y a Fiorella Takaishi.**

**Kioko4ever: **Kyoko-san, antes que nada, gracias por haber leido mi fic, espero que esta continuación te guste. ¿Te gusta el Takari? Waiii! me siento halagada que leyeras mi fic, se que está medio raro, pero todo tiene una explicación. Y sobre Ken seguramente este capi te gustará . Japonés, sé un poco, y si no mi Oni-san me ayuda, el sabe más que yo , Gracias, que bueno que te gustara mi nombre n///n. Cuídate y Do svidan\ ya!

Y hago la misma advertencia que la vez pasada, el capítulo está medio raro, pero… no es accidental, así va, ojalá no se confundan.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ me guardo mis comentarios respecto a eso. Pero, si tú eres nueva (o) leyendo Hitori no Danshi no se te olvide dejarnos tu mail en tu review, o tu Reply para poder contestarte. Okas?_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "…" Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, MAYUSCULA gritos; **Negrita** resaltar palabras o frases.

**Capítulo 6: Wakarimasen (No entiendo)**

Daisuke y Takeru iban corriendo hacia la escuela secundaria.

–¿Crees que la puerta aun esté abierta?

–Probablemente –respondió el rubio de ojos azules.

–¿Y nos dejarán entrar? –insistió el de cabello castaños rojizos.

–Eso lo averiguaremos –comentó Takeru con una sonrisa segura.

Llegaron al fin frente a la escuela, pero retuvieron su paso al encontrarse con la puerta de la secundaria… cerrada.

–¡Rayos! –expresó Takeru al ver eso.

El castaño sonrió doblando sus brazos tras su nuca restándole importancia al asunto.

–Bueno… se hizo lo que se pudo.

–¡No Dai-kun! –se quejó el rubio ante su conformismo ¡Tenemos que entrar!

El castaño lo volteó a ver asombrado.

–¿he? ¿Bromeas?

–No es broma. –Aseguró el rubio haciendo un ademán con su mano.– Ven, treparemos por la reja.

Daisuke borró su gesto de asombro para sonreír.

–He escuchado de muchos chicos que se saltaron la reja para escapar de la escuela a como diera lugar, más nunca de dos chicos que se saltaron la reja para entrar a la escuela.

–Seremos los primeros –dijo Takeru con entusiasmo– ¿Vienes o tienes miedo?

–¿Miedo? –Sonrió– ¿Olvidas que soy el representante del Valor?

–Por supuesto que no.

Takeru se sujetó de las rejas y ayudado por el castaño alcanzó los travesaños de la parte superior de la puerta de rejas y sentándose en ellos se giró para darle las manos a su compañero y ayudarlo a subir. Daisuke se ayudó con sus pies y pronto los dos estuvieron arriba. El castaño fue le segundo en idear una forma de bajar, asentando en el suelo antes que Takeru y una vez abajo se volteó a ver a Takeru y alzó sus manos, extendiendo sus brazos.

–Ven –dijo– tú me ayudaste a subir yo te ayudo a ti a bajar.

Takeru se ruborizó al verlo con los brazos extendidos, pero no lo dudó, bajó un poco agarrándose de las rejas y después saltó cayendo en los brazos de Motomiya. Este retrocedió unos cuantos pasos en el suelo, pero sujetó fuertemente al chico de cabellos dorados brindándole un protector abrazo.

–¡Los hicimos! –exclamó Takeru feliz mirando a Motomiya, sentía como si hubiera participando en una gran aventura con ese simple hecho (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ¿qué tiene de simple? Ya te quisiera ver a ti saltándote la puerta de la escuela._ N/A: No lo decía por mí, ¡no interrumpas! ¬¬U)

Daisuke le sonrió y así como lo tenía abrazado se acercó a él…

–T.K…

Takeru lo miró algo ruborizado y también se acercó.

–Dai-kun… –expresó.

Los dos unieron sus labios en lo que apenas parecía un roce, ese beso era distinto al que Daisuke le robara en su habitación, ahora los dos estaban poniendo de su parte, se trataba de un beso tierno, sin ninguna intensión más que el disfrutar del calor y la suavidad de esos labios, la expresión de un cariño sincero y puro. Se separaron a falta de tiempo, pues tenían que ir a clase, por lo que después de separarse corrieron a los salones.

Cuando llegaron al salón la clase ya había empezado como era de suponerse, el maestro los reprendió por llegar tarde, he hizo la incipiente pregunta: ¿Dónde estaban? A lo que ninguno de los dos contestó tan solo se disculparon. Después de eso tuvieron clase de deportes. Takeru se sentía feliz; Daisuke estaba a su lado, como siempre, pero había algo distinto, algo que nadie sabía, pero que todos sospechaban desde hacía tiempo…

Himitsu… (Un secreto)

En la hora del receso, el rubio y el castaño se encontraban en las canchas de la secundaria. Daisuke estaba sosteniendo el balón en sus rodillas y su cabeza.

–35, 36, 37, 38, 39… –De una rodilla a la otra y de esa a la cabeza y de la cabeza a las rodillas–…45, 46, 4… –El balón salió de su control– ¡Rayos!

–Casi lo logras –Dijo Takeru contemplando su reloj que tenía cronómetro– Cinco minutos.

–¿Cinco minutos? ¿Y solo llegué al 46? Para romper el record debo hace cincuenta seguidas antes de los cinco minutos.

Takeru sonrió.

–Pues para mi estuvo bastante bien. La última vez hiciste más tiempo y sólo llevabas treinta y nueve.

–¡Que gran diferencia! –Dijo Daisuke con exageración.

–Vamos Dai-kun, no te desanimes.

Al escucharle decir eso en los labios de Daisuke se formó una sonrisa… muy parecida a la que le viera esa mañana en su habitación… la cual de nuevo no supo como interpretar, pero que le hacia sentir nervioso y sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago.

–Contigo adulándome imposible –declaró el castaño acercándose a él.

Al verle acercarse hizo al rubio ponerse más nervioso, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y sintió un calor intenso en el rostro, Daisuke deslizó un brazo tras la espalda del rubio abrazándolo y empujándolo suavemente, le animó a caminar y a pegarse a la pared, Takeru se dejó conducir sin poner ninguna resistencia, la mirada que Daisuke le dirigía lo había dejado como hechizado solo deseaba estar cerca de él, sentirse en sus brazos...

–Dai suki T.K… (Me gustas T.K…) – confesó el castaño de nuevo, juntando su cuerpo al de Takeru que estaba contra el muro. Mirándolo frente a frente y rodeándolo con sus brazos, mientras que le sonreía tiernamente brindándole suaves caricias por sobre la ropa. Acarició su espalda y deslizó una de sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello, sosteniendo su nuca y jugueteando con sus cabellos.

El rostro blanco de Takeru se enrojeció aun más ante la declaración y ante ese contacto con él otro.

–Daisuke… –dijo con voz entrecortada– yo…

Pero no pudo decir más pues el castaño, jaló su rostro hacia él, de la nuca, tomando sus labios en un beso lento. Takeru cerró sus ojos correspondiendo al beso y rodeando el cuerpo de Daisuke también. Era un lugar apartado, nadie podía verlos por lo que no le importó nada, quería estar con él, perderse en el sabor de sus labios, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pronto el beso comenzó a acelerarse, y Takeru comenzó a sentir como Daisuke comenzaba a demandar en su boca y como sucediera en la habitación, sintió la lengua del castaño delineando sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo que hizo que se ruborizara más, si es que era posible, pero eso no fue lo único que sintió, pues al instante percibió como la mano que Daisuke deslizaba por su espalda se detuvo en su cintura, buscando la orilla de su playera y comenzando a ingresar bajo ella, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse en cuanto los dedos del castaño rozaron con la piel de su costado. Poco a poco la mano comenzó a subir haciendo que el rubio soltara un suspiró que se ahogó en los labios de Daisuke y que fue el momento oportuno para que éste deslizara su lengua dentro de su boca, a lo que Takeru no se negó por lo que él otro comenzó a explorar esa cavidad con libertad. Continuaron besándose, con pasión… con deseo, ya había dejado de ser el inocente beso que empezó y las manos de Daisuke se deslizaban por todo el torso del rubio con desesperación… dejó los labios de Takeru un momento para respirar y recargó su sien en la de Takeru recuperando la respiración, pero sin dejar de acariciar a su "amigo"…

–Daisuke… –murmuró el rubio con voz lánguida.

–Dime… –le respondió.

–Yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el celular de alguien sonó… al rubio poco le importaba de quien fuera, pero supo en seguida que era el de Daisuke en cuanto éste se separó de él para contestar.

–¿Si…? –Se quedó esperando un momento– ¡ah! Hola –sonrió– Ajá…, claro. Si, allí estaré… si, yo también– Takeru miró con atención como la mirada de Daisuke se había ablandado al decir ese "Yo también", y no supo por que pero eso lo hizo sentirse... desconfiado.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó en cuanto Daisuke colgó.

El otro se volteó y le sonrió.

–Hikari-chan.

Después de escuchar eso, se quedó desconcertado…

/¿Hikari…?/–se preguntó el rubio– /Pero… Hikari…./

Repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza el nombre de la chica… no podía recordar… ¿Qué tenía que ver Hikari con ellos?, se quedó muy confundido, mirando como Daisuke le dirigía una sonría gentil, a lo que el clasificó como una sonrisa fría… y no supo que decir…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHITORI no DANSHIxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

–Takeru…

–¿Umn…?– Contestó con cierto gesto de pereza.

–¿Qué pasa Takeru? –insistió el pequeño Patamon volando cerca de Takeru que permanecía sentado en el risco que horas antes Takeru mirara de lejos… el chico rubio estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre el pasto, mirando hacia el mar que estaba tranquilo y el viento agitaba sus cabellos suavemente.

–Nada… –respondió el rubio al fin.

Patamon miró a su amigo sin comprender nada, no entendía, pero sabía o presentía que algo no estaba bien. Sobre todo con aquel lugar… estaba vacío, er como una isla desierta, no había nada, ni nadie, más que ellos dos.

–¿Takeru? –Reanudó Patamon algo inseguro– ¿No quieres ir a otro lado? –Ese lugar estaba muy tranquilo… demasiado y eso no le gustaba.

–No –Fue la respuesta cortante del rubio.

Patamón miraba a Takeru sonreír, pero esa sonrisa estaba vacía… como si Takeru no sintiera esa sonrisa… como si fuera una faceta, solo una mueca sin sentido para él, estaba sonriendo o con el rostro rígido, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Patamon cada vez se sentía más incómodo y su desconfianza crecía a cada segundo: ¿Sería Takeru realmente aquel que estaba con él?

–¿Takeru…?

–… –No respondió.

Patamon sintió miedo.

–¡Takeru!

El rubio apenas si reaccionó sin mirar a su pequeño amigo.

–¿Umn? –fue lo que bufó.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHITORI no DANSHIxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ken y Daisuke caminaban aun por el desierto que seguía quieto, silencioso y vacío… después de mucho caminar al fin lograron distinguir a lo lejos una construcción.

–¿Qué crees que sea? –preguntó el ojiazul.

Daisuke miró en silencio con el rostro serio y luego se volvió a su amigo.

–Solo lo averiguaremos hasta que lleguemos allí.

Siguieron su marcha hacía esa construcción, conforme se acercaban Ken se sentía más y más extraño, creía conocer ese edificio… ¿Pero sería posible? Dirigió miradas furtivas hacia su compañero mientras caminaban, tratando de cerciorarse de que no fueran solo imaginaciones suyas, pero el rostro de Daisuke estaba serio, lo cual era raro hasta cierto punto en él, cuando finalmente estuvieron a escasos metros de la estructura como para distinguirla bien.

Se trataba de una réplica idéntica a su secundaria. Tanto Daisuke como Ken estaban sorprendidos.

–No lo puedo creer… –Exclamó Daisuke.

El pelizul lo miró…

–¿Daisu…

–¡shht! –Dijo el castaño indicándole que callara. Ken no continuó con lo que iba a decir y se pusieron los dos a escuchar, percatándose de que del interior de la secundaria se escuchaba ruido y voces, como cuando hay un receso.

–¿Qué es eso…? –Murmuró Ken

–Un receso –Comentó Motomiya serio.

–¿Será?

–Ahora lo averiguáremos –dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo. Se acercó a la reja y se agarró de las rejas comenzando a buscar con su pie el modo de sostenerse y subir…

–¿vas a entrar? –Dijo Ken muy sorprendido al verlo haciendo eso.

–Claro –respondió el castaño ganado altura en la reja.

Ken sonrió.

–Es gracioso verte tratar de entrar en una escuela cerrada.

–¡Uy! No sabes –Dijo Daisuke como si no fuera nada extraño, ya estando en lo alto de la reja y agachándose para ayudar a Ken a subir– ¿Nunca te conté de la vez que Takeru me hizo saltar la reja para entrar a la escuela?

Ken aceptó la ayuda sujetando las manos de Dai y ayudándose a subir con sus pies.

–¿En serio? –preguntó incrédulo alcanzando la reja y quedando arriba de esta con Daisuke.

–Si, –rió– y para serte sincero –agregó el chico saltando y cayendo dentro de la escuela agachado– eso ha sido lo más loco que he hecho. Ese día creí que no habría escuela– Se irguió– y ya le iba a sugerir a T.K que nos fuéramos de pinta, pero… se puso muy terco a insistir que teníamos que entrar.

Ken sonrió mirando a su amigo desde donde estaba y saltó cayendo a lado suyo.

–Tienes razón, esa es una verdadera locura, no pensé que Takeru hiciera cosas como esas.

–T.K es un caso –rió Daisuke– y eso que siempre se vio como un chico incauto y tranquilito desde que lo conocimos.

Caminaron en silencio después de eso hasta llegar al patio de la secundaria que igual al patio de la verdadera, incluso Ken comenzaba a creer que era la misma, pero… no tenía sentido. Sin embargo el patio estaba vacío… ¿De donde habían venido las voces?

–Las canchas –sugirió Dai y fueron hacia allí.

Mientras se acercaban se percataron de que si había gente en la escuela, de hecho había un grupo participando en un partido de fútbol… o eso parecía. Unos chicos estaban con la playera blanca y otros con la playera verde, sobre la del uniforme deportivo de la escuela.

–Oye… –Ken iba a decir algo, pero de nuevo se vio interrumpido.

–T.K… –balbuceó Daisuke atónito.

–¿…?– Ken volvió su mirada a la cancha y efectivamente… allí estaba Takeru… ¡jugando fútbol! Con una playera verde.

El castaño apretó su puño molesto y estaba por correr hacia él cuando Ken extendió su brazo frente a él impidiéndole hacerlo.

–Espera –Dijo serio.

–¿Por qué me detienes Ken? –Protestó– ¡Ahora mismo voy a darle su merecido! ¡Yo preocupado por el y él aquí bien tranquilo jugando!

Ken lo volteó a ver con aquel gesto serio y luego le indicó con su dedo que mirara hacia la cancha con más detenimiento. Daisuke molesto lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver lo que Ken le señalaba… en la cancha había un chico castaño…

–¡Soy yo! –Gritó casi cayéndose al suelo de la impresión.

–No grites Daisuke –le reprendió.

Daisuke se tapó de inmediato la boca con ambas manos y miró a Ken y luego a la cancha.

–Que demo…

En ese mismo momento Takeru y él se enfrentaban peleando por la obtención del balón: De hecho era Daisuke el que lo tenía y Takeru intentaba quitárselo

–¡DAISUKE! –Gritaban los demás chicos del equipo de Daisuke dándole apoyo, pero él no hacía caso, seguía empeñado en avanzar burlando a Takeru– ¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke! –Continuaron los gritos sin persuadir al eludido, mientras que el maestro de educación física los miraba atentamente con el rostro serio.

Al momento de querer huir con el balón, Takeru le hizo una barrida quitándoselo inesperadamente.

–¡Te gané! –gritó el rubio.

–¡No sueñes! –dijo el castaño recuperándose del arrebato.

Takeru iba corriendo hacía la portería y Daisuke iba muy cerca de él

–¡Takeru! –Gritaron también los compañeros del rubio, pero este al igual que el otro con su equipo no hizo caso, sumergiéndose en un juego individual igual que Daisuke, ya cerca de la portería pateó el balón para anotar, cuando de pronto la pelota chocó contra el pie de Daisuke que increíblemente evitó el gol, Takeru se quedó muy sorprendido mientras que el castaño sonrió con triunfo.

Ken que al principio tenía un rostro serio, como pocas veces, después de presenciar eso ahora tenía una cara de incredulidad increíble. Volteó hacia su castaño amigo y, preguntó…

–Daisuke… ¿Qué es "eso"?

–¿Eso? –Sonrió el castaño algo apenado…–Bueno… eso fue hace casi dos años…

Ken se sorprendió más.

–¿Cómo? Entonces aquello… ¿es algo que ya pasó? –Dijo volviendo la vista a la cancha.

–… –Daisuke no supo que decir… eso era muy raro, no todos los días iba al Digimundo y este le mostraba cosas de su pasado.

–No vas a anotar –dijo Daisuke a Takeru en un susurro, en el campo de fútbol.

Takeru rabió y lanzó otra patada al balón que Daisuke retenía con su pie, y este rebotó saliendo del alcance de ambos, pero al alcance de uno de los compañeros de Daisuke. Daisuke trató de caminar, pero la patada que Takeru le diera al balón mientras lo detenía le había dado fuerte en su pie, dejándolo adolorido. Daisuke se quejó, ante eso Takeru se detuvo sintiéndose responsable de ello, pero Daisuke alzó la vista hacía él con desdén.

–¡Lo hiciste apropósito! –Se impulsó lo suficiente para lanzarse contra él y comenzaron a pelearse en el suelo.

Ken al ver eso sonrió algo apenado.

–Sin duda fue hace dos años…

El profesor llegó al pie de ellos y separándolos y poniéndolos de pie.

–¡ninguno de los dos se quedará en el equipo hasta que no sepan que es trabajar en equipo! –les reprendió por su comportamiento.

Daisuke miró eso y dijo:

–Si… ahora lo recuerdo, fue a partir de aquí que Takeru y yo, comenzamos a ser amigos.

–¿En serio? –cuestionó Ken bastante incrédulo, mientras que miraba como el profesor llevaba al castaño y al rubio hacia los vestidores, y Daisuke iba rengando.

–Lo sabía, ocurrió de nuevo.

Daisuke y Ken se voltearon asustados repentinamente al escuchar esa voz tras ellos. Ken se quedó casi atónito, allí estaban, Hikari y Miyako, la chica de cabellos violetas tenía puesto el uniforme de segundo año y Hikari el de primero y aun con el cabello corto.

–Creo que ellos nunca se llevarán bien –comentó inclinando la vista– y todo es por mi culpa.

–¿Hikari? –Expresó Daisuke, pero ninguna de las dos chicas parecía tomarlos en cuenta.

–¡No digas que es tu culpa, Hikari-chan! –gritó Miyako molesta– ¡Dai-kun y Takeru son unos orgullosos y tercos! Y eso no es culpa tuya –se volvió hacia el campo– le dije bien claro a Dai-kun que ya no hiciera tonterías, pero… así es él, y nada que yo haga o diga lo cambiará, sea lo que sea que pase depende solo de ellos dos. –aseguró.

–Miyako… –murmuró Ken esta vez.

–¿Quieres ir? –preguntó Miyako al ver a Hikari tan callada y ladeando su rostro.

–No, –respondió Hikari– aunque no sea mi culpa, mi presencia solo empeoraría las cosas. Tal vez… Takeru y yo no debamos estar juntos.

–¡Hikari-chan! –la reprendió Miyako de nuevo.

–Es cierto Miya-chan –le interrumpió– si yo seré la causante del odio entre Takeru y Daisuke… lo mejor sería que me alejara de ambos –concluyó con tristeza corriendo de allí.

–¡Hikari-chan! –Se preocupó Miyako yendo tras ella.

Motomiya y Ichijouyi se quedaron como tontos después de eso, esas eran la Hikari y la Miyako de hace tiempo…

Daisuke bajó la vista notando algo al fin.

–Miya-chan, tenía razón… –dijo– Mientras T.K y yo estuvimos peleando, ella sufría mucho culpándose de nuestra enemistad…

–Como la manzana de la discordia… –le completó Ken.

El castaño alzó la vista y atisbó que Ken no apartaba su mirada de dónde fueran Hikari y Miyako.

–¿Ken? –le habló.

–Umn… –seguía igual.

Daisuke al percatarse de ello, sonrió.

–Sorprendido, ¿verdad?

El peliazul reaccionó.

–¿he? –se volvió a Daisuke.

–Hubieras visto tu cara, de verdad que estás enamorado –Dijo y lanzó una risa al aire.

Ken se puso inmediatamente todo rojo.

–¡N-No, ¡No es cierto! –Gritó apenado.

–Conmigo no tienes que fingir Ken –dijo el castaños cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo con cierta malicia– en cuanto Miya-chan apareció te quedaste paralizado. Si te has quedado así con la del pasado, si la vieras a horita, ¡capaz y te da un infarto! –rió de nuevo– ¡bella forma de morir! –bromeó.

–¡Basta Daisuke! –Dijo Ken más rojo que un jitomate, pero apartando la vista y aun logrando molestarse.

Daisuke se volteó, con los brazos aun cruzados.

–Esto es muy raro… ¿Por qué el Digimundo nos estará mostrado estas escenas del pasado? No lo entiendo…

–Daisuke… –le habló Ken ruborizado.

–Dime.

–Ustedes… son muy amigos… ¿verdad?

El castaño se confundió.

–¿Umn?

–Miyako… y tú…

Daisuke sonrió.

–¡Pues claro!

–Se nota… habla de ti, como si te conociera perfectamente… y como si te quisiera mucho…

Daisuke lo miro y se acercó a él, pasando su brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

–No seas tonto, Ken –Dijo– Miya-chan es mi mejor amiga, pero solo eso, ella no hace más que pensar en ti desde que tenía 12 años, por eso entre ella y yo las cosas nunca funcionaron…

Al escuchar eso Ken se soltó de él bruscamente.

–¡Intentaste algo con ella! –Lo miró molesto.

Esa reacción de celos sorprendió a Daisuke, pero en seguida se echó a reír.

–¡No te rías! –le reclamó.

–Ken, ya sabes que yo nunca haría eso, mucho menos sabiendo que estas enamorado de ella, pero… te aconsejo que la encares cuanto antes y le digas lo que sientes…

–… –Ken se calmó reconociendo que Daisuke nunca le haría eso y se había precipitado– lo siento Daisuke…

–Ken, –le habló de nuevo más seriamente, y el peliazul se percató de ello– te lo digo en serio Ken, yo no soy el único chico cerca de ella.

Ken inclinó la vista recordando su plática con Yamato en el tren bala.

…

_---¿Miyako-chan? –Exclamó Yamato---._

_Ken afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza sin decir más._

_El rubio Ishida sonrió, inclinándose un poco y apoyando uno de sus codos en sus piernas para sostener su cara con su mano, mirando a Ken con comprensión._

_---¿Así que te gustan las chicas activas?---._

_Ken se sonrojó al escucharlo decir eso._

_---Bueno… no sé como explicarlo, sólo sé que fue ella… y Daisuke, quienes me regresaron las ganas de estar vivo…---._

_---Ken… –dijo sorprendido por sus palabras---._

_Ichijouyi cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa afable._

_---Ellos dos son personas muy importantes en mi vida –abrió los ojos mirando hacia la ventana del tren– Mi hermano Osamu, sigue viviendo conmigo, pero no como antes, era una forma equivocada de mantenerlo vivo… Miyako y Daisuke me enseñaron a vivir sin que él estuviera y sin que me tuviera que convertir en él para poder recordarlo…---._

_Yamato no supo como reaccionar a escuchar eso, sin duda Daisuke y Miyako habían hecho algo muy bueno con Ken pues en él chico ya no había ningún signo de culpa como lo hubo tres años atrás. Decidió cambiar ligeramente el tema._

_---¿Y se lo dirás?---._

_Ken pasó de su sonrisa afable a una algo melancólica._

_---No sé… aun no me decido. Se supone que me mudé a Odaiba para estar más tiempo con mis amigos y con ella, pero… –hizo una pausa y bajó más la voz– no sé como enfrentarla, siento miedo de que en cuanto me vea descubra lo que siento por ella… y no sé cómo lo tome. Este día tuve varias oportunidades para verla, pero simplemente lo evité…---._

_Yama se sorprendió un tanto al oír eso._

_---¿La evitaste?---._

_---Si… bueno, –Ken jugó con las palabras parecía confuso y algo frustrado por no poder explicar lo que sentía– verás… me gustaría que supiera lo que siento, pero a la vez siento miedo de solo pensar en decírselo… es decir, quiero que lo sepa, pero a la vez no quiero…---._

_Yamato rió gentilmente._

_---Si, creo que te entiendo, es muy duro enfrentarnos a la chica que nos gusta, pues no sabemos como ella puede responder a nuestros sentimientos, tememos al rechazo, guardar silencio parece a veces más seguro, pero tampoco es satisfactorio –El peliazul de cabellos lacios lo miró con detenimiento– lo que más bien es "seguro" es que no sabremos si nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos y es más probable que le dejemos, sin querer, el camino libre a alguien más. SI al momento de declararnos somos rechazados, nos sentiremos mal, pero tambien sentiremos que lo intentamos, en cambio si la perdemos por alguien más y nunca dijimos nada nos sentiremos aun peor, pues nunca fuimos capaces de intentarlo y en tratar de averiguar lo que hubiese pasado… no quedaríamos en el doloroso "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?"–Yamato lo volteó a ver después de decir todo eso con una sonrisa…---._

…

/Es verdad/ –Pensó Ken– /Ishida-san tambien me lo dijo, y hoy solo me dediqué a huir de Miyako, por eso le dije a Daisuke que no enviara el mensaje al ultimo momento… y cuando se reuniría con todos afuera de la escuela, yo preferí escuchar la plática desde el celular de Daisuke… Al no decir nada estoy evitando el rechazo, pero tambien podría estar evitando el posible desarrollo de una relación…/ –cerró su puño con decisión– /Cuando todo esto termine, se lo diré/.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHITORI no DANSHIxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Takeru iba corriendo, su respiración estaba agitada, no recordaba en que momento había terminado las clases, pero en cuanto había visto a Daisuke salir… el tambien salió corriendo tras él…

/No puede ser… no puede ser…/ –se decía una y otra vez– /Dai-kun…/

Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que el castaño había contestado esa llamada, pero ¿Qué era? Se detuvo un segundo en cuanto llegó al atrio de la escuela, extrañamente la escuela estaba vacía, pero él no tomó eso en cuenta, siguió corriendo hasta que vio a alguien parado junto a la puerta de salida, paró en seco en cuanto reconoció a esa persona…

–Hikari…

La chica de cabellos castaños claros atados en una trenza volteó al escuchar su nombre.

–Konnichi wa Takeru –Le sonrió alegremente.

–Ko-Konnichi wa… –titubeó Takaishi pues había pronunciado el nombre de la chica más para si mismo que no creyó que ella lo escuchara y volteara.

–O guenki desu ka? (¿Cómo estas?) –Dijo Yagami enseguida mirándolo sonriente– ¿Qué tal las clases de hoy? –Preguntó con la misma sonrisa, pero había algo raro en ella, o eso le pareció a Takeru.

–Daijoubou… (Bien) –Dijo con poca veracidad, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

–Yokatta (Que bien)

/¿Qué hará aquí?/ –Pensó– eh, si… ¿y tu?

–Bien, bien –sonrió y apartó la vista de él.

Takeru se quedó allí parado junto a la chica pero ella no parecía querer continuar la conversación y eso lo hizo sentir un tanto incómodo.

–¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó.

Ella regresó la vista.

–Hai.

–¿A quien…?

Hikari rió un poco al escucharle decir eso.

/¿De que se ríe?/ –Pensó, sentía que no era con Hikari con quien hablaba.

–Ay, Take-kun –dijo con tono irónico– ¿Tu a quien crees?

Takeru se confundió… ¿Desde cuando Hikari era sarcástica? Y más a un ¿Desde cuando le llamaba Take-kun?

–Hikari-chan.

Takeru se paralizó al escuchar esa voz tras él.

–¡Dai-kun! –Exclamó la castaña dejándose ir hacia el castaño que no era otro que Daisuke, abrazándolo por el cuello. Y éste la cogió tambien, de la cintura.

Takeru estaba totalmente paralizado, atónito y muy confundido… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

–¡Te extrañé! –Dijo Hikari, soltando levemente a Dai para mirar su rostro pero sin quitar sus brazos del rededor de su cuello.

–Yo también te extrañé –dijo el chico apartando unos mechones de cabello que colgaban por la frente de Hikari, después de ese gesto tan dulce, se acercó al rostro de Hikari y ante los perplejos ojos de Takeru la besó en los labios.

–¡¡¡…!!!

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHITORI no DANSHIxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció?.

_Yami hisaki: …_

Eh… ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo, Yami?

_Yami Hisaki: Tengo una duda con este pensamiento de Takeru: "Daisuke le dirigía una sonría gentil, a lo que el clasificó como una sonrisa fría…" ¿Existen las sonrisas frías?_

Si… ¿no? O.o

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U…_

¿Qué significa esa mirada?

Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U ¿Tu que crees?

v.vU mejor me quedo con la duda. Nos leemos luego, espero que el capítulo les guste y no se hayan hecho bolas de nuevo.

**Заботься много к всем i дο cвидания!**

Se cuidan mucho (todos) y hasta luego


End file.
